Roswell: Return to Antar
by Lillianpeace
Summary: The royal five have returned to Antar along with their soul-mates. Larek stand together with them as they retake the five worlds once again. What will happen between Crimson, Michael and Bren when the the Dupe twins seek Crimson out on a world they remember. Red lakes, pink rivers trees as tall as skyscrapers in vivid shades of green and blue. Sequel for Roswell:A new tale
1. Fire

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is the very first chapter for the sequel of Roswell: A New Tale. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

My son and my daughter are gone but deep down I know that we will see them both again, they said they would return and I never doubted them. I knew Crimson was meant for something great, I just thought it would be on Earth not in a new galaxy far from me. She will help Maxwell lead his planet into war and into a new reign. For so many months I was worried that she was always reading books on war, on royalty, and birthing but now we know why. Even with all this information it makes nothing better.

I stand in a pure black suit alongside Fiona, her hands resting on her belly.

Today was a mass funeral, the kids would be buried together. Sheriff Jim Valenti and I, we did what we had to do. We didn't want the kids looking bad so he found a drunk driver with a long list of crimes who shouldn't be free, it looked like he smashed his Ford into the Jeep killing everyone in the process. Now the entire town is here watching as nine caskets covered in floral arrangements are waiting, many stand and others are further way. Maria, Sydney, and Brody stand with us. Maria was crying; she lost her best friends in some way, she may have gained a life worth living but there would always be a missing puzzle piece they filled.

Amy hugs her daughter close, Maria would overcome this. But right now, so many are crushed, Diane and Phillip are inconsolable thinking the children they adored and loved are gone. Isabel and Maxwell's last wish would be done soon enough. Liz's dad stands with me, Jeff lost his reason it seems as tears much like mine cascade down his face, his wife Nancy looks forlorn, her eyes vacant.

I stand, "Thank you all for coming, it would make them so happy. Six days ago, we lost nine members of our families, you lost nine friends, sons, daughters. New laws are coming into effect we will not suffer another blow like this. These nine wonderful and happy teens and adults were taken from us too soon, my son was just married to his high school sweetheart, Isabel Evans a future lawyer. My daughter was set to be a doctor and marry Bren Guerin, Liz Evens was going to turn this town upside down with her journalism along with Maxwell, Kyle like his father before him was going to keep this town safe, Tess was also looking into a career in law. Michael and Bren, they might have been rough around the edges but they had so much love to give, and they did to my daughter, they wanted to be security officers and they lived that dream for a short time." I paused the words getting caught in my throat.

Fiona spoke, "I loved each one of the nine killed, we can't let their tragic deaths tear us down. We will honor them, I will honor my family, each one of them."

Next was Jim, "Kyle was going to marry Tess. I was happy, even after being a single father I finally felt I did right by my boy. I will miss them all every day, I will honor them." there was not a dry eye in the cemetery.

Maria moved forward her hands shaking, "I was supposed to be with them that night, but I backed out. I will honor their memory, the best friends I have ever had, my family is torn apart. Liz, Alex, Crimson, and I grew up together now I am all that is left-" her words cut off as fresh sobs wracked her, Brody just held her with Sydney.

"My only peace of mind is my daughter and the others didn't feel pain, that my Lizzy didn't feel any pain, that she wasn't alone and scared. In the end, she was with the people she loved and that loved her. I am thankful every day she had these people in her life, they made it worth living. I am thankful Maria was spared the same fate, this isn't goodbye baby girl, it is still see you later alligator." Jeff was never a man who spoke in crowds but his words had us all thinking, he was right they weren't alone they are together.

I watched as my son and daughter are lowered into the ground, my heart breaking as everyone filed to the high school where the reception is being held. A hand on my shoulder stops me, it's only Brody but he looks very serious, his face devoid.

"I am Larek from the five worlds, Crimson and Alex are safe on our home world, she sends her love. I am sorry for your loss, but fear not human after the war and Earth is safe they will visit you."

Then he was Brody again, rather confused but himself as he hugged Maria closer, Maria just gave me a small nod as I joined Jeff and Fiona.

A week has passed with Fiona and I feeling it was time to start with Diane and Phillip then later today go see Jeff and Nancy.

I was tired, the town was slow in getting back to normal, what made it worse was the government and my own job. Men in black suites came and some are still here, I knew what they were looking for but their chance is long gone.

So, here Fiona and I stand as she gives their bell a ring. Diane smiled hugging Fiona once the door was opened, "May we come in, we need to talk." all happiness aside, she understood something was wrong letting us pass her the sounds of the locks could be heard.

Diane called, "Phillip, come down we have company."

I sit with my wife holding the vhs tape, praying this went well, this was so much to take in.

I smiled "Hey, Phillip. Sorry to just barge in but we have a serious matter to discuss with you. I think it best you watch this tape, Maxwell and Isabel left it with me."

Diane was the first up nearly shoving it into the player, then Maxwell was on the screen smiling as Diane sobbed touching his face through the television set.

Maxwell spoke, "Hey mom and dad, I am sorry. If you're watching this I am gone and so is Isabel. You have been the best parents we could have ever wanted, I am so sorry." his words faltered as Liz, their son, and Isabel sit with him.

Isabel smiled, her eyes so glossy, "I love you both so very much, but we have something to tell you. You both always wondered why Max was so different, why I was so happy. I had you mom, you were like the sun to me, the day you and daddy adopted us you wore a yellow sundress. Maxwell and I are from Antar, we aren't fully human, you knew something was special about us. I know this is so much to take in but we're not dead, we faked the entire thing with the help of Jim Valenti and Crimsons father." then it happened, everything around Isabel moved around, the pictures flying nearly hitting Max as he smiled.

His hand raised as green light poured, "I am sorry, please forgive us. We love you."

Diane was crying as Phillip just looked on as Liz spoke, "This is Zander, he is the son of Maxwell, or as he is known on the five worlds; King Zan. You raised him with love and humanity, thank you. I wish things could have been different but with the white room and death coming we had no choice but to escape back to their home world of Antar."

That was it, I took the tape, "I have to destroy this."

Fiona was consoling Diane, "I don't care what they are, those are my babies." was wailed as Phillip and I moved to the kitchen.

"I am sorry, I had to the government was onto them and their safety was all I could think of. Liz, Kyle, Alex, and Crimson aren't human any more, not sure how but they aren't all I know is they're safe on Antar. Isabel and Max will return to see you, just be understanding they are still your kids, leaving you nearly killed Isabel." my hand on his shoulder.

"We need to burn this; my kids will never be safe here. But I will welcome them home." 

"`First we need to visit Jeff and Nancy."

Jeff was broken down, we sit at the counter as he read her journal, he thought it best that Nancy never knew, she was not the same. He thought when Liz returned and she saw her daughter safe she could be told. He cried but he smiled, handing me the journal.

On the last page was instructions to Vasquez rocks.

At ten O'clock we five stand together seeing the formation, somewhere in those rocks was the pod chambers where my daughter-in-law and my future son's in law were born, where Maxwell was born. The flames are high as Jeff tossed in the journal.

"Until I see you again, baby girl."

Diane and Phillip are next the tape burning making the fire leap higher, "I am so proud of you both, please come home soon."

"I will be waiting for you all to return, we will always honor and love you."

Jim joined us tossing in every records of the nine five kids, Alex, Kyle, Liz, and Crimson are safer.

"I will be waiting, son."

Maria stood with us tossing in a picture of her and Michael, "For you it was always her and for me it was always Brody, I will miss you all so much."

Tonight was another one filled with longing, hurt, and the pain of loss. But tonight was about coming of age, and the prospect of a return.


	2. Syfi fairytale

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I stood looking out of the window with Liz, to us this was all so new. Kyle and Alex were talking with Larek. Liz held Zander who was fast asleep. Time was very different here, it was night now and the sky seemed to move with so many shades of gray, it was such a sight. We arrived safe before being taken with such care to Larek who welcomed us, for three nights it was like a party that could be heard at great distance's, word had spread of the return.

I was glued to Max, the twins, and Larek; with Kyle and Alex helping while Isabel stood tall next to her husband despite knowing the destruction she had caused the last time she walked these halls. Liz and Tess giving input, this was us together taking back the five worlds, a new life stood in our reach. Every time I turned we are in awe, well not the twins, Isabel, and Maxwell, all their memories came flooding back the moment we stepped foot on their home world; the dam holding back their memories finally broke.

Max smiled that day at Liz, "She tricked me then, but this time around I had you the one true woman who holds my heart." with his hand out stretched to Liz who took it without hesitation.

Tess was happy with Kyle, she took Liz and I on a tour, I couldn't place the scent, it was like home but not, it was familiar but not, Larek and his bride Fia are beyond what we expected.

We agreed in private they go by their human names, in public their Antarian names. Michael and Bren with Isabel remembered their times together, making me hurt; not an emotion you lose. I have hardly spoken with the twins, I was Max's second along with them. I was very happy to see they looked human, the shade of their skin varied.

There were no homeless, no sick. The technology was so advanced, I was in heaven. I noticed the twins skin was now a shade of blue, very light though, their eyes also mixed of gray and black. Max also had a slight change in color, a tint of purple, his eyes as black as his hair, he looked good, Isabel had the same faint purple to her skin, her eyes black but Alex loved her for who she was, she was still drop dead gorgeous.

Liz smiles, "I miss my father, but I know he is okay. I know I will see him again. We need to dress, the celebration is over and tonight we meet their people." this I was not looking forward too, just like I worried my skin would change color, even if faintly.

I sighed, "I know, this is a very important night it will be transmitted to every screen in the five worlds. Sad, all I care about is my growing apart from the twins, I know Isabel shrugged off the memories of her and the twins, but they didn't."

Liz handed Zander to Eli, who would dress Prince Zander while we changed. I was tired, my sleep so disturbed since we returned. With an echoing knock our guards allowed Fia entry she was pale blue with stunning floor length white hair, her eyes like glowing icicles.

She has been fantastic to have, she showed us the old building of Helio, and so much more; the structure's similar to a future Earth once envisioned, it was like a syfi dream.

She smiled, her smile was cold but welcoming, she smelled like honeysuckle and a scent I have never encountered, it was beyond nice. "Crimson, you are to wear a dress, only since this is a meeting of the royal party. If it was nye then your armor would be acquiesced. I myself am in dress silks." I was okay wearing a dress but since I arrived it was a tunic, pants made of the softest material that has ever graced my legs, with handmade armor, it was so light but hell I be damned if a bullet could pass through this.

I had on my panties and a strapless bra, both feeling like clouds on my skin, Fia and Liz helped me into the cream-colored dress, the other similar color had a funny name, geiage, the dress touched the floor a strapless neckline, a fitted bodice, and a high slit that showed my panties. The fabric was again not something you could find on Earth on Sax's fifth avenue. Fia gave me the Queens arm band and necklace

Liz had this rose gold color with a one shoulder neckline, a fitted bodice, and beading throughout. With the same rose gold colored jewelry her hair in a simple bun, mine was up with curls cascading down my face and back.

The place was massive in a new way, it was wide open no windows, no glass windows, alcoves and large pillars, the smell of Antar surrounding us, Liz, Alex, Kyle, and I could never place the scent. Isabel said it was Negail, a flower that was very potent.

Isabel and Tess are dressed in dresses that sort of look like ours but one shouldered, both looking stunning as we four walked alone to the grand red room, where the thrones are, with five new ones polished from rare marble looking much smaller and more feminine. The boys were already in there waiting for us, all looking fearsome in their own way. Maxwell was standing his hand out stretched to Liz who held his son, her throne next to mine, she wore a small crown, I wanted a crown but I was not Queen.

Larek stood from the side, "You ladies look beyond stunning, a united front."

I sighed, thinking "Max, I hope they are willing to look passed the new comers. I am second but will they accept it?"

"They have no choice to." even though unspoken we understand each other.

It began…

Max was sitting, the blue shimmering orb floated "I have returned, along with Princess Vilandra, Lord Xanthos, Lord Rath and the former Queen Ava. First you will meet your Queen and our son. My wife Liz, the new Queen of Antar with our son Prince Zander. Liz was a human from Earth before bonding with me and developing powers; she is no longer human, she is one of us." we all watched Liz stand beaming with Zander as Max/Zan kissed her head, he was beaming too such love was seen between these two.

He continued, "My sister, she has is not the Vilandra you once remember she has learned and grown from her mistakes, her and I have found humanity, love, understanding. We have learned to be better than we once were."

"This is Princess Vilandra's husband Alex, he also has become one of us as well. My brother in every sense, he helped us in ways I could never repay him."

"Lady Ava and her betrothed Kyle, his powers new but with our guidance he will be a master."

I smiled giving him a physical nod, "I understand all these changes must be so difficult for you, for us to come back and bring former humans as our true mates. But they are powerful, I waited to talk about this creature right here, she is the true mate of the twin lords. Crimson was with Liz, they helped us during everything on Earth, they gave us love, time, and understanding. Crimson was the first to change, she might be more powerful now than myself, her and I have bonded like none before us. We have a telepathic bond, she is Princess Crimson of Earth, first of her kind. She will be by my side with my best friends, my brothers Rath and Xanthos as we take back the five worlds."

Larek smiled "I welcome you all. I have been on Earth and seen the trouble the royal five have had to endure, the former humans have protected them and returned them to us. I am most fond of Crimson, wise beyond her years she will help lead King Zan in a formidable direction, please Crimson say something to your people."

Fia warned me Larek was going to ask for me to speak instead of the twins. Fia also stated the twins are adjusting to their memories and the ones we created.

I stood with the help of the twins, I smiled still when I stood next to King Zan his hand braced on my back. "My loving people. We see the sails of the enemy approaching. We hear the Antarian cries over the water. Soon now, we will meet them face-to-face. I am resolved, in the midst and heat of the battle, to live or die amongst you all. While we stand together no invader shall pass. Let them come with the armies of Hell; they will not pass! And when this day of battle is ended, we meet again in Heaven or on the field of victory." King Zan held my hand up as Larek beamed, him and his wife celebrating.

It was over or at least the viewing as the twins wraps their arms around my waist, "That was perfect you seem to speak and know how to get into their hearts. By the way you look stunning." Michael spoke first.

Bren chimed in, "Again you did very well, stunning, beautiful all of those rolled into one. I am not fond of the showing of so much leg and undergarments."

I snorted, "Yeah, and I am not fond of you both at this current time. I travelled worlds for you and when we get here you act like I am not existent just because you remember your old memories." eyes narrowed as we strode forward to the massive double doors leading to the grand Terrence, it was night time now.

"We loved her, and she betrayed us, betrayed her entire family. We know Isabel is not her any more, but we had to deal with the jumbled memories and sort them out. For us it is you Crimson." Bren sighed as Michael added "We suck and are hard to deal with on any plant, but here we aren't rejects we are Lords and the right hand of the King. Now we have a Princess who will not betray us, one who is as close to the King as his Queen."

But that was it time was gone as we walked as a single united front onto the Terrence "TO THE FIVE WORLDS!" was called out by Larek as the crowd below joined in, so many words jumbled together as I looked out to the three moons so close but still so far, a sight I thought I would never see.

I am with my family...I would return to Earth but I settled on living in the north region on Antar. It was right out of a syfi fairytale, I would be living a dream, with two Lords, my boys, my twins.


	3. My twins

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I stood with Liz as many around us talked, I held Prince Zander as he smiled up at me.

A voice chimed from behind us, "Queen Liz and Lady Crimson, a word?" I smiled Larek was good company even as Liz's left eye twitched.

"Of course, Lord Larek." 

With a cough he spoke, "I have offended my Queen, for that I apologize. I spoke my own truth with my favoring of Crimson, I hold you my Queen in the highest regard as well. I have just gotten to know Crimson on a spiritual level, our auras clicked, much like her and King Zan."

Liz sighed, "Thank you, I thought you disliked me but I see I was also wrong. I just thought my part here would be bigger."

I sighed, "You just don't see all you do, you're caring and compassionate. You make sure our King stays sane after putting up with me after a mind session. We have been here two weeks, nothing is set in stone; you can be more." trying to use the best tone with Liz she has been so up in arms over the issues here, her desire to protect Zander.

I was so tired, my body just fatigued much like Liz, Kyle, and Alex not so much. I made my way through the sea of multi-colored bodies. Until I spot Maxwell, Larek, and the twins talking all I can do to make my way to them, every so often people would stop me.

A woman named Gastra, who would be a model on earth even with her pale green skin and darker green eyes "Thank you, Princess Crimson of Earth. For I am ready to go against the force that is Kivar, his rule has been cruel and brought us into low times. Along with the return of the death twins, Xanthos and Rath we will win and a new era shall behind." I smiled, Larek promised me their memories so that I could understand them, but now I was worried on what I would find out.

I touch Bren's arm, Michael was smiling down at me "I am fatigued, my body drained I am heading to our chambers to sleep." worried chaos, mixed emotions they had noticed day by day that I was getting worse.

"We will be right behind you, sorry Maxwell. Liz also looks drained, you might want to cut this short."

Max move from the heads of the five worlds, his arm braced around me making the twins inner anger spike "Are you okay?"

"Just feeling so fatigued, as is Liz. Day by day it gets worse."

He sighed, "I will have the healer come look at you both, go get some rest."

I walked away with every step moving further from the party, the corridors are barren, old but futuristic paintings littered the walls, the large open spaced had silks blowing in the gentle wind. It was eerie as my heels made an echoing sound. I was being watched; the sensation like ice on my back, my body on alert as I hurried the last way to my chambers, the door's closed firmly behind me. I just needed the make-up off, the dress off, and myself in bed.

I put on a tee of Bren's, I took some of their clothes before we left, I had a single backpack like Liz, things we just couldn't leave behind. The bed was like feathers and clouds fitting to my own body as I lay there, my body relaxing as their coming emotions touched me. Bren was filled with love and lust, and Michael with desire and love, those at this point are their main ones along with worry, worry for my health.

They entered the room together, their shirts un-tucked and open as they strode in "Liz is also in bed, your brother is having a panic attack with worry. I alerted him he wouldn't be seeing you until you woke and the healer saw you." Michael was always the firm and at times mean one, the brute, the force, but then he was so sweet, loving, smart, and calm one. But Bren was the same, they switched the roles so easy, they balanced each other out.

I answered with a drawn-out sigh, "Treat my brother right, he is my family and he was worried." but they shrugged and continued to undress, it was so new and so welcome every night falling asleep with them, arms and legs entangled.

Soon they are in bed with me, this helped, yes it did smelling them being close to them both, once I thought this would not be possible but it was.

Bren's fingers slipped down my undies making me shutter. They were damp at the front and his fingers easily slid along the proof of my arousal. Giving a small squeak as his fingers explored, and instinctively moved my legs as he grinned triumphantly, Bren pushed a finger inside her, sighing as part without the restriction of clothes, he felt just how tight and hot his girl was.

Giving her nipple a final lick, Michael pulled away, letting Bren hold her up as he ducked down, before he drew my undies slowly down my legs tossing them haphazardly to the side. He looked up, his eye-catching Bren's. The twins grinned at each other and Michael started to kiss up my thighs.

With my eyes widened as I realized what Michael's intentions were. Bren was still fingering me intently, adding another finger to his actions and making me bite my lip in anticipation. When Michael's lips pressed to my core, feeling another flood of arousal, jerking my hips towards him as his tongue curled around my clit. He explored with his mouth and my eyes widened as I felt his tongue against me, I panted as I saw Michael licking my juices off Bren's fingers before he started pumping them inside of me again.

"Oh, god."

"Mmm. Not quite." Bren murmured in my ear. He ground himself against me from behind, his erection pressing against my ass. "I want a taste." he told his brother.

Michael looked up, his mouth glossy from my arousal. Smiling, he nodded, standing up and kissing Bren over my shoulder. I gasped, turning my head to see them exchanging a hard kiss. It was impossibly arousing, pressing my thighs together, trapping Bren's hand. I never have gotten used to seeing them together, Isabel said it was normal for twins here. Outside of our room nothing like this would happen, but once the doors closed things shifted.

"Not exactly peach more like Ligion berries." Bren said, managing to pull his hand free with a slight chuckle.

"Better."

"Definitely." Bren bit the tip of my ear, giving my breasts a squeeze. Running his thumbs over her hard nipples, he asked, "How do you want us, Princess?"

Michael's hands skimmed down my sides, slipping behind her to rest on my rear. "Such a perfect ass. Do you want it filled?"

Like I was not all there all I could do was moan at their words.

Finger's sliding along my core for a moment, Michael started to rub gentle circles around the tight ring of muscles. "Got to relax." he murmured reassuringly, slipping a wet finger inside of me and starting to stretch slightly, preparing me for something larger. Biting my lip tightly and so Bren turned my head, pressing his lips to mine in a hard kiss to try to distract me.

Easing a second finger inside of me, Michael groaned at the same time as I did, pushing his cock up against my thigh. As he murmured something, he removed his hand making me whimper at the sudden loss. Looking at Michael through half-closed eyes, I saw him unscrew a jar of something, scooping it out on his fingers. "To make it a little easier."

Bren turned me around so that I was facing him, moving backwards slightly so that he was perched on the edge. His hard cock rested against my belly, I reached down wrapping trembling fingers around it. He hissed at the contact of my warm skin, hands grabbing at my hips. "You're going to ride me." he said in a low growl as Michael started to press his fingers into my ass again.

Michael helped lift me, letting me slide down onto Bren's cock and fill my core. My trembling fingers gripping his shoulders, gasping loudly as Michael's two fingers started to work quickly in and out of me. It hurt, but whatever gel it was Michael had used was quickly turning the stinging into immense pleasure, sending ripples of desire through my body.

The twins kissed again and I was pretty sure it was to tease me. Bren broke off with a groan when he felt my core clench around him and my hips start to rock impatiently with a need for friction. "Stay still." he snarled at me.

As Michael's cock pressed slowly into me, so close to Bren's and filling me more than I had ever imagined, with my breath held, almost too scared to move. Michael moaned, burying himself inside completely, before starting shallow thrusts.

"Oh, my god." my head fell back at the sensation, not sure how much of this we could take. I didn't know which way was up and couldn't for the life of me remember which twin was which. Any movement on my part was completely unnecessary as the twins moved for me, Bren thrusting into my core as Michael pulled out of my ass, settling into a rhythm that had me all but screaming.

Flailing between them, the twins grunting and groaning and pressing hot kisses to my neck and shoulders and collarbone. Michael bit my neck as he felt himself nearing the edge, the tight heat surrounding his cock nearly too much to take. His teeth were going to leave marks on my faintly tanned skin, but he didn't care, wanting to mark the girl as theirs. He came with that thought on his mind.

I cried out at the feeling, falling back against Michael's chest as Bren thrust up into me, making my eyes roll back. "So much. Can't take it. Oh, god." My voice frantic.

"Come for us, Princess." Michael whispered raggedly, licking and nibbling my neck, he eased himself out of me. Supporting my body with one arm, his hand snaked between my thighs, fingers seeking out my clit as Bren fucked me, the tension almost unbearable. When Michael pinched my clit, I came suddenly, the force of it taking Bren along with me.

Again, I was sweaty and dazed and panting as I was pressed between the twins. They both kissed me and I didn't care which was which, because all I could do was feel.

"No girl compared to you, not Isabel, not Maria." he teased gently, brushing a damp lock of hair from my face.

I was floating, my body, my mind felt as if it was floating; sex with them was like nothing any Earth-bound female could imagine, dreams and a wild imagination couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. Every nerve ending was on fire, pulsing with desire, a pleasure overload.

I fall asleep soon after wrapped in arms and legs.


	4. Colors

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I woke alone in bed but the twins are still in the room, their smell, their own vibe touched on my own. With a long drawn out stretch my body was ready to move from the bed, missing the warmth the minute the chilled breeze touched my pale skin making goosebumps rise on my thighs.

Bren was looking over some type of sheet in his boxers, Michael was in the power room as they referred to it, an older Earth term for bathroom. The sound of a waterfall could be heard letting me know he was showering but we had a meeting so with a swift kiss to Bren's cheek I was off to dress. He rather I stay naked in his arms but that was not possible, we had worlds to take back.

So, I dress, loving the panties not getting over how they feel on my bare skin, like cloud kisses. Next was tight teal pants with a black long sleeve tunic that had an asymmetric hem design, the material was so light. I wore teal snake skin ankle boots with buckled black leather crossover straps, the skin was from a F`ilore snake, massive and deadly but docile when left alone, it ate fruit not humans thankfully. My hair braided with silver plaits down my sides.

I re-entered our chambers seeing the twins dressed in all black, their hair tied back. They now had freaky eyes, and their skin color changed but when it all boiled down it was them, the men I wanted to wed. Both turned to me with large smiles "We have to go now, you're seeing the healer today as well after our meeting. She is with Liz now, even though you seem to be sicker, you managed to get the healer to see her first." dangerous eyes landed on mine, they are angry with me.

"Yes, I did, she is our Queen and my best friend. I am well enough." it was the semi truth, but my head was splitting.

"Come on, we have to go now." my tone final giving them no room to argue. The chill was gone as we walked with them a step behind me protecting me from any attack but the place was safe, we ridded the enemy the second night we arrived.

The are more in control of their emotions here, as soon as their memories came so did control, they are stronger with more muscle now. It was nice, but they have not really gotten the hate and anger under control from our bond.

In the Seeder room waits Maxwell, Kyle, Alex, Larek, Fia, and a few other's as we walk in. Max smiles with a black box in his hand "Right on time." he smiled.

"Morning King Zan." I winked, hating calling him Zan but he had other advisors here, all bowed to us as we stood looking down at the holographic map of the inner working of the five worlds.

Larek laughed, "This is a gift for you Princess Crimson of Earth, made from the pale stones of the Northern iced islands. It was once said the stones had an ancient magic imbedded in each stone, that the worthy wearer would be able to possess the ancient magic that was once so great before the first race vanished." he spoke as if he was telling a story, Fia was so into it as was I.

He opened the box; inside nestled in a crushed Halo fabric was a tiara with pale stones, it was the most stunning thing I have seen, the stones seemed to move in their what I would call white gold setting, they called it Azka, stronger than anything we have seen.

"Are you sure, shouldn't something this nice be for Liz?"

Max who stood tall taking the box from Larek "You are my girl, my best friend, my right hand. You're worthy if not more so, I King Zan present you Princess Crimson with the Dellia stone Winter Snowflake Tiara. May it find you worthy, my mother wore this same tiara and gained nothing but with you it finds its home." it felt so warm as he placed it to my head, a new sensation touched me a warm tingling moving sensation wrapped around me.

"You look stunning." Fia announced as we all took our seats going over yet another plan, we found it best to have layered plans that all fit together.

"If we re-take Finaqua, your place of birth, we will be able to move our forces to the outter zone for the next stage of the plan." I was up standing with the twins, using my powers to move the map to Finaqua it was Isabel's and Max's home, the place they were born. Eternal summer with a dense forest and crystal rose colored lake, Max was next to me looking over it was Larek.

"I agree."

Fia smirked, "Rath and Xanthos have picked us a worthy Princess, if we reclaim Finaqua we will gain more to our side. My people, the pale skinned ones, have hidden in the realm of unwanted since Kivar took over, but now with pale ones from earth we can once again have their allegiance."

She told me of the pale ones, just a skin pigmentation issue other than that they are the very same as every residence of the five worlds. "Fia is wise. We need them, Max and you two have learned so much humanity from Earth, lets us that and gain friends to our mutual cause. Kivar will die so he isn't the real threat but gaining the five worlds back has to happen now."

"I will lead the Kila into our first battle." King Zan announced as the twins bowed "And we will be at your side, not because you're our King but because you're our friend, our brother."

If they're going so was I "I will also engage in battle, like I once told our people. Get the Kila ready we should leave at dusk."


	5. May the war begin

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I stood with Fia and Larek who were also riding into battle. The castle would be guarded well since we left Liz, Isabel, Alex, Tess, and Kyle there. My brother and Kyle were still learning to use their growing powers. Tess and Isabel never have seen battle alongside Liz and her son, but dare any enter our castle their death will be swift. Isabel was with child, Liz was as well. They made quick work of it once we arrived. We knew right away since the healer was alerted of a new vibe (as I put it) was growing rapidly in their womb. Having a child here was much faster from what I gathered, four entire months instead of the nine on Earth.

"They seem most unagreeable with your decision. It is their new humanity, the old Rath and Xanthos would have dragged Princess Isabel to the battle field for her to protect our world. But they rather you stay here in the city of the Papay, in the Castle." she looked so confused, her voice low but filled with the emotion.

I retorted, "The love the twins once shared with Princess Isabel was nothing in light of the bond we have, but yes they rather I stay far away from harm. But they will not get their wish since I will be riding with the Antarians to battle alongside my men, my King." we walked closer to Larek who was in a serious talk with King Zan, Rath, and Xanthos.

Fia snorted, "This I can see."

King Zan turned in time to see us coming, a brilliant smile touched his face as I envisioned the small growing daughter that was coming, our link strong, distance was not an issue. We work together to find out a way to control what we see, since by now he has seen myself and the twins having intercourse just as I have seen him and Liz doing the same.

"Come Princess Crimson, we leave soon. I must go; alert my wife and sister to this. And they both scare me when angry so you're coming as well."

With his hand in mine we walk from the massive Seeder room "This was so much easier this time around, with you, Kyle, Alex, and Liz here it has made this easier." his tone relieved, Max grew a few inches when we arrived, his body mass grew from his lean muscled physique to a more chiseled one. Isabel became more stunning and the same with Tess. I noticed Kyle and Alex grew too, Liz's hair was now longer filled with shine and life, her chest even grew. Which she was happy about since she used to compare herself to a piece of plywood.

But I noticed nothing new about myself my body jerking to a stop as King Max/Zan gave me a look filled with bewilderment before hauling me into a smaller room his hands braced in mine.

We needed no words hearing each other vibrating in the others mind was just how we are now "You may not see it but we have all noticed your change, your eyes shine like the Star of the Emerald, your hair is sleek and shines bright. Your skin like creamed milk, your body has not changed because you can't change perfection. It was if you were always meant to return to Antar with us, if I was not in love with my Queen and you with my brothers it would be us ruling and deifying the odds stacked against us." his tone so filled with emotion you could never deny the truth in them.

I beamed at him, "Thank you Maxwell, everything has been so hard with the twins and me. I am not Isabel this means I will be fighting alongside them, to protect you, to protect them. I know they love me, but they should start to see their faults before time runs out."

He knew we are having troubles, the twins came home, remembered a life with Isabel who acted like it never happened with her eyes on her own prize, my older brother. The twins became more like their old selves not the most endearing trait, I still saw my twins lingering but they had to learn how to bring balance to their inner personality before I walked away.

"Maybe a firm stance from you is a shove they need, leave them for a time so they know what they stand to lose. I love them but I also love you and you deserve their all not half," he was right, but for now we leave the room heading towards the East wing where Liz, Tess, and Isabel are they are going over plans for when we go to Finaqua, but with Liz and Isabel pregnant we had to make sure they would be safe there.

The room was a cream color with sheer curtains blowing in the gentle wind as Zander played with glowing blocks, I saw scrolls laid out as the girls sipped Darlo juice, it was the same thing as Orange juice, maybe a little sweeter.

I smiled, "You ladies look very busy."

"Not as much as you, Crimson. Max, once I have our daughter I want to be trained like Alex and Kyle, Isabel alerted me she has gone into battle with you before along with Tess."

Max looked worried, "Well Lizzy, by the time you have this little one and she is old enough to be away from you this war will be done. I also agree she needs training, but right now is not the best of times, hell I haven't been trained either. But we have come to tell you girls we're leaving very soon to battle, we are going to reclaim Finaqua for you. Isabel don't you want to go home, to the place you were born?"

She looked at her brother and I with such desire, when she stood she was now about four inches taller than I. She would knock Earth boys out more so now even with her skin faint purple skin and her black eyes, she was beaming.

"I want my child to be born in Finaqua, the lake there held old magic. We were dipped in on the day of our birth, I want that for my son, for your son and daughter." her hands in her brothers as Tess stood.

Her voice low, "I want to go into battle as well." but I could hear the no going through Max's mind, she was good but she should stay and protect Liz and Zander.

I smiled placing my hand on her shoulder, "No, King Zan wants you to stay and protect his son and wife. Tess you're now the personal guard of Queen Liz and Prince Zander; a high honor we hope you brace with renewed force." she did look awe struck, she was trying to prove she had changed, that real love and good friends and family finally changed her for the better.

She dropped to one knee "I accept this great honor none shall make it past me." I knew deep down she was good with her powers, the mind warping now couldn't touch Liz, but others should fear it.

Liz and Max went to talk for a few minutes as I spoke with the girls, Isabel blamed herself for the twins, her betrayal hurt their family, Max included. "They will come around, they will. This must be harder on you than any of us."

She was right, "It is but nothing I can't deal with."

Tess was staring at my tiara, Isabel was too but she made it look less creepy "Tess enough." I snap, she blushed.

"Sorry, the pale stones of the Northern iced islands are rare. Once Queen Shala wore this tiara when she ruled Antar, she wore it on my own wedding night to Max. She even went as far as to tell Max I would never wear her beloved tiara, she hated me with every right." Tess or Ava was solemn but it was in the past.

I shrugged, "I wear it now, not you, not Isabel, not even Liz." my smile was real as the girls hugged me, whispering words of courage in Antarian. Isabel whispered a prayer over me her arms firmly around me, I whispered my own to her.

King Zan says, "We have to go." with his hand out for me to grasp.

I did, "Be well, we will return." I winked walking from the warm room into the more chilled halls of the massive castle.

The twins are walking towards us talking in hushed whispers "You would think they would forgive her and make things right with you." Max gave me a mind full of pictures of them in pain just to make me laugh, but the twins looked more angry hearing that.

"So, glad King Zan can make you laugh." Bren snapped out as Michael echoed this "Yeah, we can't seem to please you other than in bed."

I stood taller against them, "Watch how you speak to me, I am not yours to walk on. It is not my fault you two can't forgive Isabel and move forward. Maybe you still love her, maybe she is the one you want in your bed. But here is a fact, she loves you as brothers while she is in love with my brother, for now we are done. Stay away from me." with a very angry motion they went sailing into the pillar as I walked from them, Fia was smiling as she showed me to my own horse, Sleipnir which has eight hooves. Sleipnir was a heroic horse who was swift, sure footed, and could jump anything so I was told.

Only royalty could ride this beast, mine was as black as night with glowing silver eyes, he made a sound before bowing low on a whim I copied him bowing low as a sign of respect.

Larek laughed "You're an inspiration my Princess." then he was picking me up setting me on the very large horse, I had a sword that was once the Queens, small and dainty but dangerous.

We rode through the night, when the suns rose over the shimmering rose lake we stood ready, high up Kivar was seen with the twins, their faint skin change matched my twins. Ones who have tried and failed to get my attention as I rode with King Zan, Lord Larek, and Lady Fia.

I stood now with King Zan, "Kivar and the changelings twins, we have come to reclaim Finaqua. Will you stand aside or shall we take it by force?"

Kivar jumped from the great high balcony, the twins dropping next to him.

"Come King Zan, so that I might kill you once more."

I was a little scared as was King Zan, we stood together as the battle started, I would protect him.


	6. Colored tides of change

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

The sky was stunning, the blue and green in an old world 'Swirled' Abstract painting kind of way, but now was not the time to stay flat on my back while Kivar's minions advance. I moved low seeing King Zan and Lord Larek with Lady Fia, I gave a nod to Max since he turned taking my hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, we got separated and Bren and Michael are not to be found."

King Zan was the first with me at his side to launch another attack, war raged around us he was taking on an Orange bulky horned man, who seemed to be able to hold his own in the physical aspect of the fight. Larek was holding his own as was his wife, we had more support coming to reclaim Finaqua.

"Small earthling child." when I turned to the deep seductive voice it was Kivar, his skin shimmered like a jewel, his eyes black like coal and about as cold as it too. He was tall and handsome, he used some power to control Isabel, that made her turn against her family. Whatever power he was trying was not going to work on me.

I raised my hand sending him sailing in a wide arch before his body with a loud splitting sound hit the side of the garden wall, we keep the battle outside the gates. I stalked through the battle slashing when I must, seeing the blue blood covering them, it touched my face but didn't faze me.

This was war, death was inevitable.

He was rising from the brushes his face contorted in anger "Your skill is very formattable." but he was using the same voice.

"You can save your seductive tone for a weak female, it will not work on me. I have found real love, that was Vilandra's flaw she was never in love as to why those weak powers affected her in such a way." his sword came faster than I understood but in time my body moved bringing my sword with me.

Skins are fighting for Kivar but their death was so easy, for now Kivar had me backed against the woods, keeping me cut off from the others. My mind was screaming for me to change course, flee if I must but the thought that I could do this kept me fighting. My body protesting as I snarled as his blade sliced down my arm, pain flared my eyes gazing over the wound, my blood was not red, my blood should be red.

King Zan and Larek are rushing to me, but this made me seem weak I was not weak because I was from Earth, it made me resilient. So, with a low growl my foot crashed into his chest sending him back before I was on him, not giving him time to think, attack after attack until my dagger was sticking from his side.

With a bellow of pain, he cursed at me, "You will pay Earth child!" but his eyes touched the tiara, his lips pursed as he fled through the woods.

"He is near death, all because you Crimson." Larek smiled his hand braced on my shoulder.

"But not dead." I turned leaving them entering the battle, my eyes glancing over the battle seeing my boys fighting, it was like something I never have seen before. The way they moved the way they worked as one, but now my brain was working how to end the battle.

Max was fighting, Larek was too taking on all that came. I fought alongside Fia, when they came standing together a look of fear passed Fia.

"The twins have been feared, but these twins much more with their inner lack of soul." she was right, you could feel the evil the darkness coming with them.

I asked, "Will you stand with me, will you fight by my side?" she turned to me no words just a firm nod.

"Hello, our little Princess. I see you wear the tiara of Queen Shala, the pale stones from the northern ice islands. It suits you, you have been stunning to watch in battle, Kivar was near death when we had him taken to be healed." it was Rath and evil version of him, his words soft and well spoken.

Xanthos spoke next, "Impressive Crimson, you have impressed us even more so than when we tried to take you on Earth. Come with us Crimson, we will love you, we have already put everything with Vilandra behind us and still see only you. We can love you, please you unlike them. Tell us, have they forgiven her, have they set aside their past life in your favor?" 

Everything he said hurt me, it shook me to the core.

Evil dupe Bren smiled, "You traveled to Antar and became a great Princess, a warrior a true force of nature. King Zan is very lucky to have you at his side, but it is not where you belong. You should be Queen."

I shook my head, "So much you say is true, it hits home with me. I came here to win a war for them, be with them but when their memories came things changed for us. But make no mistake your Queen is Liz, I will never rule. Maybe if you weren't so evil." my sword fell first, Fia jumped in with her attack since I was falling for their words and the love I felt coming from them.

They were shocked but that didn't last long, they attacked, I was going to die here, I was no match for them not even with Fia. I hated to do this "BREN, MICHEAL!" my scream was loud enough as the twins emotions hit me, anger so much anger, but they're scared.

I turn they're coming but across the battle field, King Zan was rushing too.

I grabbed Fia in time, his blade caught air "Run." I yelled fleeing, they would chase me not her, I was dizzy as I was tackled to the grass, it didn't itch it was so soft and smelled like roses.

I was so going to die they sunk to their knees each taking my arm, trying to drag me from the battle. I wanted them gone, I wanted them in the outter rim that was pretty far from here, then with a flash of pale blue they vanished the force from my arms gone. They were gone, I stood now looking seeing King Zan looking at me with his mouth open, Larek and Fia got on their knees in a low bow as the twins came to a halt. Before my eyes our side bowed low even some of our enemies did, the rest flee into the woods.

Max was screaming in his head, "The tiara is glowing, you're a shade of pale water color, pink, purple, green and blue. You're so stunning." I was going to scream I look down at my bloody hand seeing just pale blue but when I moved it changed, my color was solid but when I moved it shimmered to another pale color.

Larek, Fia, and Max reached me "How did you send them away, and where too?" it was Fia her tone excited.

"I wanted them gone, far away to the outter rim then the force they used on me was gone, they were gone."

"Your eyes are silver like the Starla gem from the cave of elders."

The battle was done, we won, two days have passed but we won. "Welcome home Maxwell." I smiled at him.


	7. The healing waters

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I was so tired; my body just wanted to fall to the floor and never move again but here I was on Sleipnir as we made our way home. We left Fia, Larek, and many others in charge of Finaqua to do as they must in order to have it ready for us in one weeks' time. They had annuals not day's that was a dizzy thing for us former humans to become settled with. I rode alongside Max with the twins behind us, for once I was able to hold my own, I became a warrior and a princess in the last seventy-two sidereal days.

Max was hurt, I was hurt, but the twins became an unstoppable force with no marks to show for it. "Yeah, I nearly killed Kivar and fight their Dupes and looked like the Crashdown came down on me, but those two look right as rain." so much sarcasm was used to lace through my words.

Max just chuckled, "From every memory I now have, they have always been with me. By my side even after disagreement's they are a force that even I am wary of." thankfully the twins hear nothing as Max and I just use the link, he was semi right to be worried, but the twins wouldn't ever turn on him.

The orbed lights wait for us once we entered the castle with our guards, the shouts and applause of the staff and guards rang clear. The healer was waiting to look us all over as Liz, Tess, Kyle, Alex, and Isabel all entered the throne room looking at the state of us. Dirty, bloody, and hurt.

King Zan sat as Uli brought the blue orb, the Oracle so that he can transmit to all of Antar and the five worlds. I take my throne as do the rest, with a small bow of my head to Liz she understands to wait.

King Zan spoke, "We engaged Kivar and his forces at Finaqua, my place of birth. A battle broke out, there was blood; theirs and ours spilled as one, but we have come out with victory, the first of many. Kivar fled on the brink of afterlife due to the skills of Princess Crimson, she alone stood to face him in the high honor of Princess Vilandra to bring back honor to her name. So, here and now Princess Vilandra has been forgiven by the five worlds, honor her name once again she fights for us." the rest was just stating we are still engaging in battle against his forces, the ones who still hold the five worlds at their mercy.

I was tired, but seeing Isabel silently crying made my stomach turn, my brother was rubbing soothing circles on the soft back of her hand trying to calm her.

Soon we are allowed to leave as Max yawned and was nearly knocked down by three girls who had made a mad dash for me with the frantic tones calling out "Are you okay? The hell happened to your skin and eyes, it's not fair!"

"Are you foolish, Kivar could have killed you."

"I wish I was there."

I just sighed, nothing more to do as they fussed over wounds, "Kivar might be a little rusty, he had me for a little, but then my brain just switched. I am fine Liz, little pain but okay. Tess, it was harsh and bloody." but this looked right up her alley.

Isabel wanted to say more her face was pale, but she just hugged me close as the healer snagged my arms "King Zan, Rath, Xanthos and your beloved come now you must bathe in the Slaney river that flows in the caverns. It rises on Lugnaquilla Mountain in the western Wicklow Mountains and flows west and then south through the caverns under this palace. After battles it heals you, it is the river of health every royal does this and now your four must."

Not something I really wanted to do but if it was tradition then so be it, Maxwell never objected or called her out. No sound other than the five us walking through the corridor that leads us underground, a place that I have not been but Fia and Isabel said it was stunning. Opalescent colors ripple off the light reflecting walls, the walls high with shards of jagged stone descending with no pattern. It was old, the aura around this place was old as what looks like a bench carved from the wall was alone.

Healer spoke, "My King, my Lords you have done this many times before, Princess Crimson all you must do is bathe in the waters and let them work through you."

That sounded simple as I readied to walk in when Max spoke "Naked." he was being careful around the twins not to use the link as much, Michael and Bren both are not liking this as they continue to undress.

"I thought this was going to be simple, but things never are." I curse as I undo the braids letting my head have a break from the mounting tension, my tiara held by the healer herself as I disrobed facing away from them. "Turn to the walls so I can at least get in unseen." with a peek they are all facing the wall very, very naked as I move on light feet into the hot spring, that was the only word I had to describe the feeling but this wasn't very hot but there was just something about it. It sent a spine-tingling sensation throughout your body while warming you up and soothing you at the same time. The boys soon joining me, the twins we have both seen naked, Max was another subject as I diverted my eyes to the shimmering waters.

We both spoke at the same time, our voices echoing in the others mind "Sorry."

It was so silent as Healer spoke "I will come back in time for now you four rest." then we are alone.

My head was nearly under water now as I watched the twins and Maxwell stare the other down, I felt great but if I managed to escape the tension healer would toss my naked ass right back into the magical waters.

To avoid any conflict, I just stay submerged in the water with only my nose and eyes showing.

But good things aren't meant to last as Bren and Michael spoke, "We aren't done, Crimson." why must they talk in tandem, it has a high creep factor.

I hated when they thought I could be told what to do, I was not Liz who let Max lead her in the right direction, she tamed once here in a mothering Queen role which was so good for her, I was not Isabel who was the pampered princess they once had. Tess was a cross between Liz and I, she was once betrothed to King Zan on the day of her birth. I was Crimson, on earth I was head strong and being on Antar only increased that.

I stood now with my hair covering my boobs from anyone's view, my eyes turned down in distaste at my men, "We are, you have no say in this matter boys. Learn from your mistake fast, something says everyone wants to date a princess, and after I proved my worth in battle pretty sure another man would see me, see my worth." I was done with this as I made my own exit from the waters taking the silky robe from Yala.

My own cheeks flaming seeing myself from Max's point of view, "I am retiring to my chambers. I have not slept in days, Maxwell make sure they don't dare enter my chambers until morning for clothes. Have a restful sleep boys."

How dare they order me around.

I lie in bed alone, trying to block the unwanted visions of Max and my best friend as she welcomed him home. I might be sick, but soon enough everything is blank as I stare at the vaulted ceiling. Knowing tomorrow King Zan was to receive the blessing of the high elder for his wedding to Liz.

Sleep was fitful and slow coming…


	8. Aura's may choose

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

My gown was a dark forest green with a sheer cape, beaded gold lace, with gold embroidery you could see my skin under the top sheer fabric, the rest clung to my body, I hooked the golden heels, I wore my hair in golden pins the rest fell in soft curls. My tiara and the golden jewelry of Queen Shala was on as Isabel, Tess, and Liz stand ready.

The twins came in with Maxwell while I was bathing, while we're at the ceremony Michael, Bren and I are united front. So, I was ready, this day was all about our best friends Maxwell and Elizabeth or as everyone calls her Liz.

My arm was linked through Liz's as Isabel walked on my right and Tess to Isabel's left as we together made my way to the throne room. We knew what to expect, Isabel never had this done neither had Max, Queen Shala found it to be dismissive to her children's feelings.

The elder was just that, his long white beard was tied with small jewels his face like a grandpa, his eyes kind as he hobbled around with a long staff.

He bowed low as we walked in "Please, beautiful flowers take a seat."

With hands out held the twins helped me onto my own polished throne making sure I was seated before them, after I feel them behind me standing like Alex, Max, and Kyle behind their woman.

Fia and Larek are in attendance as it all began.

Elder Verona walked forward, "I am so pleased to be the one to reign over this ceremony, we will not let the Oracles view this. It is ancient and a private matter. After we will announce to the five worlds." he hobbled around some more, my heart and body just wanting him to sit in case he might face plant into the marble floors.

He finally sat with a loud sigh waving off the healer, "I am fine just old age, I am also going to cast over Princess Vilandra and Princess Crimson today." my eyes shot open, this was not agreed with who I married was my personal business.

King Zan turned to me his deep calming voice echoed, "It wouldn't matter who it showed for you, here we have free will and the choice to choose."

"Still a word in advance next time Maxwell."

"We're here to watch the ceremony for King Zan, Princess Vilandra, and lastly Princess Crimson. It shall only take a nano before the mist settles on your soul mate."

It seemed so easy as he strode forward with his staff, Isabel looked faint as he touched the gem on the end of his staff to her forehead, her eyes closed while we waited with baited breath.

My brother smiled seeing the shimmery substance moved over him varying in shades. "Princess Vilandra and Lord Alexzander are one whole being."

I smiled touching her hand as she beamed at me "I knew it." I whispered.

The elder gave me a look "King Zan, come forward." we all watched as he strode forward his back straight his face calm but his thoughts are anything but, he was so worried as he tried blocking me but not very well.

I watched the elder repeat the same process until the mist was settled over Liz who was beaming until her eyes met mine, then she was near in tears my first instinct was to help her. So, when I rushed from my throne to her "What's wrong, why are you crying? Is it Aspen?" my voice panicked. But all she did was shake her head taking my hand lifting it up to face myself, the same golden mist covered me as I stumbled back nearly falling over my gown.

Max made sure I was secure in his arms even as jumped from them, "This is odd."

The elder was asking for it "King Zan, and myself bonded on Earth our powers mixing when saving my brother Lord Alexzander. We have shared a link since then, but his romantic soulmate is Elizabeth while I am a soulmate you are friends with in every life." I had to try, I was so scared to glance at the twins since their emotions are so, I mean so deadly. The thoughts scare me, they want to hurt Maxwell.

Liz was up "She is right, on Earth we believe or at least some of us that there are romantic soulmates and ones made of friendship." her hand in mine she was my best friend, she saw the truth unlike the twins behind me.

The elder spoke, "We also believe in something similar my Queen." he smiled as everything calmed a little, but nothing changed with the twins as I glanced at Maxwell giving him a run down, he was worried.

The staff was in front of me, "I think we will see the very same as with King Zan my little warrior."

It felt like a rush of warm liquid being passed through me, it felt good it felt right like love and lust flowing through me. "Princess Crimson, you may open your eyes." I was the only one prompted to open my eyes, in fear I had them closed but when I opened them the mist was around King Zan who smirked, I turn seeing it covering the twins we did belong together, no matter what it was us. Tess was sitting with Kyle they were matched days ago, she'd rather not have her name mentioned since she did bad things.

The elder slammed his staff on the marble as the Oracle glowed bright blue "It is done, King Zan his soul aura graced our soon to be new Queen Elizabeth. Lord Alexzander was privileged to be graced by his wife Princess Vilandra's soul aura, and last the Death twins aura has made a deep connection with the soul aura of Princess Crimson."

When everything was said and done, the room was cleared so that we could all talk in private, Fia and Larek stayed to try and keep bloodshed at bay.

I stood walking to the girls as Alex and Kyle made sure to angle them self between their king and his consul, his best friends. "Bren, Michael please understand it is not like that with her and I. She and I have bonded it was never intentional you both know this, I am in love with Liz and have been since we were in primary school, just like you both have been with Crimson." his voice calm trying to reason with them both, but their emotions are beyond being calmed down.

Bren spoke, "Do you have any feelings towards, Crimson? Let's say if Liz and we aren't in the picture." he knew what to ask as I screamed mentally to say no, lie to them they're on the edge already.

Maxwell sighed, "If you're asking if I wasn't in love with Liz, and she was not in love with you both. Well, then yes I would have fallen for Crimson, like many others would have."

Liz looked a tad hurt as I sighed, "There is always the what if's, but why are we dwelling over those? Liz do you trust Maxwell and I, to never cause you harm to never betray you?"

Isabel and Tess looked furious I even asked such a question, Liz smiled, "I trust you with my life, you have been my rock, my sister, my best friend, my alibi since we were born. You were the one to make me see the light in so many things. If something ever happened to those assholes and myself, I am so happy to know you and Max would still find some happiness that my children would have you. Max, I trust in you, you're my soul, I am yours." I was ready to cry. Tess comforted Liz as Isabel was already hugging me whispering words of comfort as Liz and I held each other's hands.

Max kissed her forehead, "You're my soul, my future, my past, and my present."

But none of this touched the twins, seems their humanity was being buried and once that happened things would not be good for us, since there would be no us.

I spoke, "Bren, Michael being so angry will not fix anything. I am not in love with Maxwell, he and I are friends. Do you not trust me?" I was hurt it came out in my voice I felt their pain at hurting me, but their anger was a true force.

Michael just gave Maxwell a dirty look, "I am leaving to Finaqua, I need a few days away from you." but when he spoke his eyes bore into mine, but he could say no more as my brother attacked his lean body slamming into Michael's as Bren grabbed Alex, but Kyle jumped Bren making the fight half way fair. I strode forward with Maxwell, I moved between the twins and my brother and Kyle.

Maxwell stood tall, "Then go, no one stands in your way. I do hope those days without her are an eye opener to the humanity you both seem to be losing and with that you will lose her. The boys who pushed their beds together so she could lay with you when upset, now you both are the ones hurting her."

They said nothing, just shoved people from them making their way from us, from our issues.

I sighed, "No bloodshed, nice." but my emotions are a wreck, knowing in two annuals we will be in Finaqua.


	9. The Death Of A King

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Michaels point of view…**

Her face will forever stay embedded in my mind, in Bren's as well, all we accomplished by talking down to her and walking away was the loss of her. I wished I could take back what I said, the hurt flashed across her face made my own heart hurt. Bren and I knew we are losing her, nothing to do on her part it was us when we arrived home and our old life hit us, it changed us. The humanity we acquired on Earth was fading, she was our connection but daily we let the twins we used to be come out more and more, we treated our wife Vilandra like dirt no wonder she betrayed us now we are repeating it with the woman we love.

I tore through our chambers as Bren just fumed, we would take what we would need the rest would be brought to Finaqua in two days' time. "How can this be, Maxwell and Crimson?" he was pissed, he and I have loved her for so long when she was Queen of the playground with Liz, to her nerdy middle school years when we went out of our way to beat the crap out of her bullies, to her high school year when she finally noticed us, she never dated until us, that was special.

I sighed, "Sadly we blew this up, Bren. We both know they're friends and hell we knew they bonded on Earth when his blood went into her, then when their powers meshed together over Alex." it was the hard to see the point of we fucked up by losing it unlike Queen Liz.

"But she didn't seem to mind either." Bren would take a little longer to calm but when he did he would see how fucked we are.

I sighed as we left the castle seeing Maxwell and Crimson in the high alcove watching us ride away, it wasn't until we are on Helaro bridge do we chance a look back she was still watching; while we watched her, she turned leaving with Maxwell who waved before following.

The ride itself was only hours long so by lunch we would be in Finaqua, Bren and I agreed we would not be taking our old room in fact we would be choosing our room, the only room we could not take is the Kings room. Finaqua was enchanted the hedge maze, the crystal pink lake that was magnificent to behold.

The forest was dense and old, old magic was here. This was the first castle on Antar the smells of pompon pears filled us it was a scent that could make the cruelest of men turn into teddy bears.

When the chateau comes into view, rising from between the green rolling hills like it was on an elevator, all I can think of is that it looks designed by Disney. It can't be though, it's way older than that. Then I realize I've got it backwards. This soft stone chateau like castle with its slate cone shapes projecting into the multiple colored sky are the inspiration to every princess story book we have ever read. It stands in the soft Antarian sunlight as perfect as the day it was built. The pastel mullioned windows, revealed by the open wooden shutters, are spotless.

Our new room and Crimsons is the second largest, it is done in a pale blue and a golden color, the gold is subtle and not over done. The ceiling is arched with a Antarian battle painted across it, the Battle of the three worlds, many a century later we became the five worlds living in peace and harmony. The room connected to a sitting area and a bathroom that was wide open a window done in pale glass opened in front of the circular deep tub. Crimson would love this one, Isabel will not be happy we took it before her, we remember her wanting this very room when her mother was Queen, but Queen Shala was firm with her. From our mutual understanding Kivar killed Queen Shala soon after she and the others sent the clones to Earth, her last act of defiance.

Bren lounged "Maxwell was right, she gave up her life for us. She came to the Whirlwind Galaxy, to the five worlds, to Antar leaving her planet behind, her family behind. We brought her pain that was it, from what we do to what we have become. She is barely human now, but other than her color she is the same woman we fell in love with. Now she is in danger here." he was right, our anger has been getting the upper hand on both of us where she is concerned.

I flopped down with a sigh, "She isn't Isabel, or better words she isn't Vilandra. Crimson, she will never betray us, but we have let our past rule over us, we need to make things right with her. She can never live on Earth now, I think the Government will notice her skin changing color like a kaleidoscope." I smiled thinking of her, they will be here tomorrow so by then we have to have a plan.

Larek walked in his face grim, "The alternate twins have been spotted along with Kivar near Cenrial. We have sent scouts to the location while the royal party is getting set to leave, King Zan sent me to inform you both of this issue as your beloved is raging around the castle about no good men and staying on Earth after Fia alerted her that when she is on Earth she can control her skin with the tiara she wears."

My anger, his anger, are spiking again, she was not leaving Antar.

She has not spoken to us and with good right she was impressed with the room as Isabel stomped of in a hissy, but she could deal. But we have more urgent matters to attend to Kivar will be arriving for a peaceful meeting, this time he will be the one to die we have our guard up with extra protection.

Bren and I, are with Max and Larek in the Stone Room, it is grand as the thrones all sit waiting for us but Larek wanted to ban Crimson from the meeting for her safety.

"She is safe here, we will protect her. In fact, she can protect herself." Max cut off any debate on the topic.

He looked worried though, "Have the guards ready to take them."

Kyle and Alex stand with us, "Plus she wouldn't listen to you boys anyways, that girl is stubborn." her brother knew her best, in the long run he was right she was and any plan we used would fail.

Kyle just smiled as he helped Tess into her seat, the Royal party was arriving, the girls dressed with three pregnant this was a shit situation.

Crimson walked in her hair piled in curls on top her head, her tiara shimmering with the light making the stones look to be moving as she walked in. She wore the armband and necklace that once graced Queen Shala, her heels are bright yellow with crisscrossed straps, her dress was black with no sleeves, with waterfalls of pale yellow, pale blue, and pale pink small intricate flowers. She was stunning as she walked with Liz and Isabel all three smiling and chatting away until they reach us, Crimson hugged her brother, then Kyle before hugging Maxwell.

Larek cut in, "Please take your seats, they have arrived."

Crimson sat her legs crossed with her hands flat against the arm of her seat, her emotions focused and ready to fight, Fia gave her a nod as she stood with her husband.

What have those two planed?

 **Crimsons point of view…**

The marble was cold feeling it through the fabric of the dress, but here I sit waiting for the Kila to bring in Kivar and his two lackeys, or is Kivar their lackey. He was not ready for the evil that was the twins, the hatred for Earth, and most of Antar would bring such destruction.

Kivar was handsome, dressed in all black his black eyes landed on Isabel and the man behind her who's hand was firmly in hers. The Dupe twins walked in in black with their armor on, they came for a fight and wouldn't be settled until one happened.

We all stood as one, the movement was fluid as if it has always been this way "Welcome back to Finaqua." Max smiled it was like a predator to his prey.

Kivar bowed enough to show him some respect, "Thank you, King Zan. I never imagined you would have grown into the role but seeing is believing. Shame you brought humans with you to taint us further, marrying humans I find that, as they put it, disgusting." he looked as if he believed such a thing.

Max looked over each of us, "Well how about I banish you to Earth to learn some respect for them. I have found loyalty and humanity while I grew on Earth, I found love. In fact, they're not human. Now for the reason you came asking for an audience?" Max talked with a firm tone giving no leeway for other discussions.

Kivar spoke, "We will not bow to you King Zan, you may have won this battle but the war for the five worlds continues. I will be King again, Vilandra has been tainted by the human world; she is no longer of use to me. But it seems my allegiance with Xanthos and Rathe comes with a small price, the one named Crimson to be their prize." he had this way of speaking, an alluring tone but it didn't affect us, Isabel gave him a cold look as Alex touched her calming her down.

King Zan put his hand on my shoulder, "She will be no man's prize, Kivar your numbers have dropped you stand no hope of winning this war, stand down and we will show you mercy. You will be executed in private instead in front of the five worlds."

The evil twins smiled as I spoke, "Kivar you put your trust in them, they killed the rest of the clones. You will fair no better."

I was pulled back as every other female was, my twins standing close in front of me trying to make sure I was not to be harmed.

"We don't want a war, we just want her and that is what we will be getting." It was Rath.

I moved from behind them, "Why? I must inquire seeing as how this is just a game of cat and mouse for you?"

It was Fia who answered, "They share an emotional link to the twins, the love your boys feel for you have passed on to them. They actually love you, it has been a growing festering wound, they will not stop until they have you by their side." So, there it was.

The Dupes smiled, "Now you see little bit it is a game of cat and mouse with such a grand prize at the end." I was not that grand.

"I drool in my sleep and have flaws a mile-long boys, I am not a prize."

But everything happened so fast, Kivar was dead on the polished marble the blue blood growing as the twins made a move to rush Maxwell, my new blade making an echoing sound, the twin blades as long as my arms fared better with me.

They could have done much damage to an unsuspecting Max, who looked socked seeing my body in front of him with my blades locked with Xanthos's, evil Bren was snarling as I kicked him in his gut sending him flying.

Bren and Michael took it from there, but they had this planned as they vanished in black smoke.

Larek smiled, "The war is won with the death of Kivar."


	10. Purge thy darkness

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

The war had been won but small battles broke out two annuls later, I stand with Fia and Tess. "Max enough, you're needed in the Farlands. The twins need to get to Pompay while I can take and will take my own legion to the outter rim to engage. Finaqua is well guarded, Tess and Fia will be alongside me; we have no time to debate." Larek was away, I was not fully sure where he vanished to.

Maxwell sat with a heavy sigh as the twins looked beyond all reason, "Crimson, that is dangerous. We have no clue where the Dupes are at." my hand slammed on the hologram cause the feed to disrupt for a minute.

"The longer we wait the more that could die, you as King have to do what is right it means those decisions will not be easy."

Our eyes locking as he worried, his head filled with near endless possibilities. "You're right, we are all needed in separate areas. Bren and Michael, you need no instructions on how to handle the battle raging in Pompay. I will head towards the battle on going in the Farlands engaging there while Crimson takes her legion to the Outter Rim to finish the battle, our people must know we will not sit on our thrones while the Kila battles alone." he stood now, his voice so regal making everyone listen, I just bowed my head.

"I am leaving in five, Tess and Fia have my legion ready." Tess and Fia are allowed to dress as they please. I was a Princess, so my current attire was not suitable.

Isabel and Liz are fuming behind me as we take the left corridor heading to my chambers, "You really do impress me, Kyle and Alex have not returned. Max promised to bring them home from the Farlands, you have to be safe the Outter Rim is ancient and evil lives there." Isabel was more worried about the Outter Rim than anything, I have heard tale of the region.

Liz gave me a look, "You understand what you're going against, they are there; evil draws in evil." she could see the future just as I could, but she never told Max the Dupes are there.

I pulled off my dress leaving it on the bed, but Isabel gave me a look hanging it up, she was nesting as was Liz who was holding Zander in her arms as he nibbled on cheese.

I had my bra hooked than the dark golden long-sleeved tunic that was asymmetrical, the paints black as the void with F`ilore snake paneled sections, black ankle boots with F`ilore straps. Half my hair was pulled back by clips the rest was braided down my left side as Isabel placed my Tiara on, it never came off while in battle, with my hunting bladed clasped firmly to me I was ready to go into battle.

Liz and Isabel are very round as we hug and whisper to each other, but now Max's turn with Liz as I am on Sleipnir, the twins looking as if they wanted to come to me, their emotions gave me the impression they are worried sick but for now they do nothing.

Max wraps me in a hug, "I know they're there, evil dwells there but you're pure enough to bring light back to my mother's birth place, come home safe." his head pressed against mine his hand clasped the back of my neck.

I copied the movement, "You be safe, Liz is due very soon. Watch your back."

I was sad when the twins rode off towards Pompay, Maxwell was gone heading South to the Farlands. "We need to pass the twins our journey is longer, we will hit the trail of Hilo that will speed our journey greatly." Fia yelled as we rode hard, Tess was beside me as my guard life takes turns you never expect.

With a nod, I placed my hand on Sleipnir whispering and within an instant he was picking up speed in great lengths our legion was now passing my twins, I chanced a glance back.

I called out, "Be safe." then I turned knowing they heard me by their emotions, but they are pushed from my mind as we ride through the night, we sleep little as we ride. The suns rise in sync making a kaleidoscope of colors cross us as we hit the barren Outter rim, it was right out of a horror sci-fi movie. The towers are dark, as the battle wages below us. "WE JOIN THE KILA IN BATTLE, TO DEATH OR GLORY."

The war cries came from behind me as I was the first to start towards the fray, the Kila are on their last leg but we bring reinforcements as Fia gave me a nod before taking the left path leading to the Realm of the unwanted, the pale ones. I changed to my human appearance charging into battle with Tess, the legion clashed into Kivar's supporters, his army that wanted vengeance against the King.

Sleipnir was safe now away from the battle as my blades came out, it seems the other battles are distractions from this one, it was massive. Tess was very good in battle as we fought together, by night fall my body was growing fatigued as I slashed down on a Linth, we have defeated most of their forces by morning this place was once great, the magic could be felt pulsing under my feet as I raised my hand.

Then I was tackled from the side, our bodies rolled intertwined with each other but once free I was on my feet, Tess was instantly at my side.

"Dupes."

There they stood, "So glad to be in your presence Princess Crimson, and in human form. So stunning." it was Rath, evil Michael.

I rolled my eyes, "Sadly the same will not be said of your presence."

I watched as behind the twins, Fia arrived with the pale ones they charged into battle, they're pale, but like an eggshell color pale. Xanthos snarled seeing their forces being wiped out faster than they expected, but more came pouring from the smaller towers, but we would win.

I slashed with Tess joining in, Fia left her kin coming to join our fray not very fair three against the twins but they have power so not like we're fairing very well. His blade sliced my cheek, it was a flick to show me we would not win, but I just needed time as my bruised and bloody body was getting real tired.

But we three girls are holding them, both bloody as I make a wide arch making a huge gash against Rath's skin, with that small distraction I dropped placing my hands against the ground the dirt incased my hands. Tess and Fia are trying the hardest to keep the twins at bay. "Let this place be one of love, of light, the birth place of the Great Queen Shala. Find me worthy and cleanse this place." it was surreal the magic of Antar was touching me, it was endless, and pure like heaven or what I could picture heaven like.

Than like a ripple the barren land ceased as lush foliage sprouted, flowers and bushes blossomed. The lake rose again in a dark red color like a vintage red wine, animals rushed the fields to graze. Tall trees showed themselves all ripe with fruit from this region. The place and the towers all became lighter gray with vines circling the towers, I swear a Disney Princess was going to toss her hair from the tower, but it never happened. But three massive F`ilore snakes came, I was terrified as they stopped looking us five over, Tess dropped as did Fia and since I was down that was where I was staying in fear of the massive snakes who could eat me whole.

I watched the twins backing away, then scattering taking their now depleted army with them, we have taken three-fourths to the weeds (Heaven). I could barely stand, we have battled for three days and two nights.

I stood as Rila walked forward, he had long hair like his daughter, the same icicle eyes. "Princess Crimson, we have waited to meet you. Fia has spoken highly of you shall you need us all you must do is call."

I bowed, "You should serve our King."

But he gave me a pitying look, "He was the one to put us in the realm."

I spoke even though angry, "King Zan is not the King you remember, he grew as a clone on Earth. I beg of you to meet him at the feast learn he has changed, let King Zan make peace."

Fia smiled taking her father's hand, "Papa please."

Rila looked worried but trusted in our judgement "I will meet King Zan once more, if he proves me changed all will be well and we will serve the King once more."

With that it was time to go home, I rode Sleipnir back to Finaqua hoping my brother, Kyle, the twins, and Max fared well in battle since I looked like death.

Maxwell's mind touched mine, he watched the battle and the end result and my anger towards him for what he had done to the pale ones, he was going to get an ear full to.

Tess, Fia, and I let the stables take our horses as we walked into the front gates leading to the massive place. I was hurting more than I let on, so when we walked into the throne room seeing my brother, Kyle, the twins, Liz, Isabel, Larek, and Maxwell all waiting with baited breath their eyes racking over mine.

The twins, Isabel, Liz and my brother rushed forward as Kyle embraced his wife, but they never reached me as I sidestepped and sent Max into the pillars "Fix it Maxwell."

Then a voice I have not heard in months spoke, "Crimson, that was very mean." I spun my heart racing as my eyes locked with those of my step-mother Fiona, next to her was daddy, Liz's daddy, Jim, Kyles dad, and the Evens.

"What…" was all daddy said seeing me hurt from the battle.


	11. Showing my true colors

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

My heart raced hearing her voice, but when I turned she looked a little different. Her hair was longer and in her arms was a baby, but not a new born he looked to be four to five months. Daddy looked the very same as he always did, Liz's father and Mr. and Mrs. Evans were here as well.

Fia stood with me, "Time is vastly different on Earth, for you it has been three months for them it has been eight, at times we move faster than this." I gave a nod as she fell back, and I moved forward.

With a smile I spoke, "Daddy, Fiona." my arms around them it was so nice to feel their hugs, they didn't smell as strong, but I was here now and their potent flowers and such have taken over.

"How long will you be here?" seeing Fiona giving a subtle look to daddy with that I knew they wouldn't be here long.

Daddy spoke in his calm but firm dad tone, "Just until tonight we have to leave before the feast, sadly. We have been here about a day, I think."

I sighed, "I am sorry I was not here, I was attending to matters in the Outter Rim. If I had known you would be arriving then I would have been here. So, is this Casey?" he had green eyes with dirty blonde hair, his cheeks chubby as he wore Antarian clothes. He looked perfect and healthy. Fiona offered him to me, but I was covered in blood and I'd rather not get him dirty.

"Let me bathe first, I have blood on me." she laughed, something so simple invoked so many memories and a sense of longing. I didn't miss Earth persay, maybe some foods from there but mostly I just missed my family.

I left with the girls as lunch was being prepared. I was jealousy they have seen their families more than myself, Alex saw them the entire time of their visit.

I stood under what seemed like rain as honey and Falra was scrubbed into my skin as I washed the battle from my body, Liz was handing me things to hurry my butt up as I called out. "Isabel clothes, I want time with my parents too."

But I noticed Liz was down, "Liz, what's wrong?"

Her tone was heart break, "I miss my father and mother, Maria too. My mother didn't come guess she doesn't want an alien daughter, Maria couldn't make this journey since she is too far along. Her and Brody are having a little one. Larek said he is forcing mother next time, Maria will be here too with Sydney and Brody." I see.

I bent down looking her in the eyes, "She will come around and if not I will make her forget you, I can make you forget her too, so you feel no pain. It is no good for Aspen. Your Daddy came, and boy he looks so happy. I miss Maria too."

With my body dried by the same shower the heat was welcomed as it made my body feel alive again. Isabel stood smiling with clothes ready, so we can eat and have some foods. The golden strapped heels and jewelry from Queen Shala was first, my under garments next, then the strapless fil coupé gown in shimmering floral print. It had a nice straight neckline, I liked the strapless ruched bodice seamed waist pleated skirt with a hi-lo hem. My hair was half up with pale blue clips as my tiara was placed on my head as Zander raised his arms to me.

"Oh, the little Prince wants to be carried." I smiled picking him up he looked just like Maxwell. Tess and Fia met us as we walked to the grand dining area where our families are waiting, the twins are waiting at the doors talking to each other as we breeze by them in normal fashion. They take the rear walking us into the warm room, Casey is staring at the two suns so close his eyes fixated in wonder.

The twins pulled my chair helping me sit making a nice show for my parents, "So, daddy how is everything on Earth?"

I helped myself to the array of foods, "The Government has been lurking around still, but nothing has been down as of late, as the reason we can't stay long this visit. We have to wait until we're not being watched."

I fume internally "Maxwell, you think our families are safe on Earth?"

"I am sending one with them, to watch over them. But in the end they need to live on Antar. Ula will move in from Las Cruces, New Mexico to Roswell as a teacher." this was the best we could do for now.

"Well you all should think about living here on Antar, or any of the five worlds. At least in time, it will be safe here." Alex chimed in as most looked at him.

Jim actually spoke, "I have actually sold everything, and gave the money to the Children's Hospital that took care of Sydney when she was sick. I don't plan on going back to Earth, I have nothing left there without Kyle. The Government isn't on board with your deaths, they cost me my job."

Kyle looked deep in angry thoughts as Tess placed her hand over his, "Then welcome to Antar." Tess smiled.

"You may stay in the palace or in a cottage it is your choice, here you will have peace."

Jim looked deep in thought, "Think I want a nice retired life, so think I will take you up on the cottage."

Casey was enjoying everything, "So, your boys are um a little different than the last time we saw them." my father was looking at Bren and Michael with their changed skin pigmentation and eye color.

"Well, yes daddy. Look at Isabel she is stunning, is there something wrong with the changes?"

He was fast to answer, "No, it was just a shock. Alex, Kyle, Liz, and yourself are the same so I figured they would as well."

I smiled, "Well that is not as true as it seems, Liz is changing, and Alex and Kyle might after time and as for me." with that I let the glamour fade showing my pale skin and as I shifted it changed from pale blue to pale pink shimmering each time. Fiona looked awe struck as Daddy looked at my skin, all the adults did some touching.

Casey was in my arms touching every inch he could as I placed my hand to his head passing a memory of Alex and I, he could think of us all now, he wouldn't ever forget us.

"Just a memory of Alex and I, he can think of us all together now."


	12. New things to come

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I stood with Liz she was heading down to lunch, we had three ambassadors from the Realm of the un-wanted Rila and his two guard's Hamo and Bica. She wore a wrapped red floral gown, her hair in a twist as Zander milled around her feet, his dark hair to his wide shoulders, he would be very handsome when he stopped drooling. "Isabel and Tess should be meeting us, to think we are finally here it hurts that I don't miss Earth as much as I thought."

"I only miss some people on it, Earth dooms itself. A waste since it was such a good planet." I felt horrible for saying it, but it was how I truly felt, Zander was nearly levitating off the floor in his desire to be picked up.

I wore a dress made by the pale ones, one fit just to me it was a power blue with a figure-flattering corseted top with a sweetheart neckline, a rear zip fastening, a fitted waist and adjustable shoulder straps. The flared skirt boasts a dramatically curved high-low hemline, so I paired it with Isabel's isle stone pumps, my tiara and normal jewelry was on as we walked together chatting about how much things have really changed for us.

I have not been near the twins in near a month, I missed them in truth and they have made some changes. They stand talking with Maxwell when we walked in together. Zander announced our arrival by screaming for his father who just laughed holding his arms out, we all watched Zander fling himself into those arms.

I spoke, "They should arrive very soon, you better make this right. Banishing people on skin color you ass." taking my own seat with a huff but he just wrapped his arms around me trying to place kisses to my cheeks.

"I will, I have much to atone for."

And he was right, he really did; Isabel and my brother kiss my head in greeting as I touched her round belly. Tess and Kyle enter with Fia and Larek who look more nervous than any of us, I wasn't worried. Maxwell would make everything right.

Lunch was pleasant as Rila and Maxwell spoke to one another, "I am most impressed with Princess Crimson, only a truly good person would battle for the restored honor of a once disgraced princess." 

I held my hand up, "I might say this once only, Princess Vilandra was not in control of Kivar's actions, she was misled and that lead to her own death as well. She is one of my best friends, she is my sister as she married my brother no ill talk of her shall happen. I will work close with the pale ones and King Zan, but I hope you have in this time forgiven our King for his once prejudice nature, living on Earth gave him humanity and compassion; a trait he did not possess here. Have we come to a truce?" I was well spoken and firm as Rila leaned back looking at his two guards and then his daughter who sat close to me.

He spoke, his voice was very deep and husky "I have heard of his change so for now we have a truce, peace, and partnership with the crown once again. I only hope King Zan does not fail before then and does his mother the Great Queen Shala proud, for she was not the last time."

Maxwell sucked during his first rule of Antar but now he has grown, and become the true king that was needed. The rest was filled with laughter and plans until Rila said something that set the twins off.

He stood bowing low before the royal court, "Is the rumor's true, that Princess Crimson has not been suited yet?" this was not good as the twins advanced, no matter who stood at Rila's side the twins are a force not to be messed with, alone they are together they're unstoppable.

Bren spoke low, "The rumors are false, Princess Crimson has been suited to us, she will not be with another."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Enough, Rila the twins and I have bonded since Earth. In the future if all goes well we will be married here on Antar."

Rila smirked taking his leave, maybe he just wanted to rile up the boys. I walked with Isabel, Tess, and Liz into the sun room. I enjoyed looking at the twin suns to close it looks as if you might reach out and grasp the heat they poured.

I lounged on the chair "The Outter rim looks magnificent." Tess spoke as Isabel smiled she wanted to live in that castle, the one her mother once ruled in.

"I want to help more, but Isabel and I just wait to give birth."

"Liz, not everyone is a warrior you're a Queen with the spirt of one, same with Izzy." she was just too hard on herself.

Alex and Kyle are training with the twins as Maxwell was watching us from the doorway, I was still cut up and bruised from the battle days ago but was in good spirts.

"Crimson, come we have matters to discuss."

I walked with Max for a few minutes, before he spoke a word, "It seems Dianaria is helping the Dupe twins, I was just given word she was seen. She is cunning and evil, more so than her brother Kivar, she is not as powerful though. They come from Jascinda, it is the third planet in the five worlds. She has come to kill you, but it seems the twins are using her to get to you."

I sighed, "Ahh she wants me dead, how nice. Guess her and I will meet soon enough." as I spoke those words a vision flashed, the Dupes standing above me, I was sitting in a cozy room as a girl with raven hair and matching dead eyes snarled from a corner. "You said I could kill her, you said you loved me."

She was foaming from the mouth in her anger, Rath chuckled. "Girls on any planet are the same they will believe anything we say. Lies, so many lies to get to you Crimson."

I gasped pulling from the vision seeing a grim fury racing over Max's face, "Well we're going to just keep this between us, right?" I pleaded but with his own low deep growl he was walking from me with fury lashing out as he did so.

I feel so much anger as I stood watching my brother train, I was doomed.


	13. Possibilities

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I was not going to run and hide in some lone corner scared to be taken, no it was the opposite. If the Dupes did take me then so be it, I could escape, my twins alongside Maxwell would come, it sounded very fairytaleish. I could very well be taken to another planet, killed and worse so much worse, but I knew life here was going to be harsh for some time. But I never shared one vision; it was of the twins and I at our own wedding. I knew deep down death was not in the cards for some time.

It was the day of my brothers wedding, ten annuals since the vision, ten annuals since I saw the twins; they took off in the dead of night leaving Finaqua without word to any but Maxwell. Maxwell came to me while I was half asleep his body slid against mine his breathe was warm as it tingled against my cold skin. "They went to hunt the Dupes, nothing I could have said would have stopped them. I told them your vision I have no clue why they can't be men and make it right with you, but they can storm off in the middle of the night."

I couldn't sleep after, letting the Honey and Falra scent coming from the shimmering candle sticks drift through the room, reading a history book by the fire. Earlier in the day Fia brought some books, history of the royal five their births and such. It was a very freak storm that raged for a week straight, the rain pours down in sheets of electric blue as the twins came into this world. Zan/Max was born on the half lunar, and Isabel was born on the first day of their summer time, a day bringing new journeys, and I think she is living up to this as today she embraces on her new journey. Alex and Isabel married on Earth but they thought it was right she gets married here as well, we all approved of it and thought it would be good for everyone. For some time Finaqua has been getting ready; food, décor, everything a wedding needs. I let my dress hang, it was a cream and pale rose pink floral design, it had no sleeves, it had an asymmetric hem so the front barely touched my mid-thigh, but the back trailed along the polished floors. My hair was piled in curls, some hanging down my back with my tiara in place, the golden strapped heels making an annoying click on the floor as I made my way from the room heading towards the main Halo room where her wedding was to take place.

I walked in seeing it looking as if the most expensive wedding on Earth, worth millions, was somehow better and was about to take place. King Maxwell was on his throne talking to the other leaders of the five worlds when I walked in, Zander was sitting with Liz who looked stunning in a golden gown, it clung to her but looked so good.

"Finally." I noticed Tess, Alex, and Kyle are not here as of yet, the room smelled so good. I take my throne the ones behind me empty. "Soon the room will fill with the most important people of the five worlds all here to view the wedding, tomorrow it will be played for every world to view," it even sounded like Max did not agree with this it hit me I was married on a hill overlooking the valley it was decorated and all the ones I loved are there, but it was not in a castle.

I smiled, "Great, are those idiots coming home for their ex-wife's wedding?"

Liz snorted, "They told Max they would show for Izzy's wedding day, doubt they will like the whole ex-wife issue. Like will this affect them since they have their old memories and remember their wedding to her in this very room." I looked at her with a death glare, she was about to be hurt.

Max spoke up, "Crimson, Liz meant no harm. It is going to be an issue with them, they married my sister in this very room, in this room we died, it is now a place of love and healing."

I stood, "Yes so much healing, Maxwell." my mood switching, I have had no healing only heart break because of them and Isabel.

I could hear his sigh before he took my hand leading me from the room, some watching as we entered another chamber "You have every right to be mad at the three of them, you seem to be torn between hate and worry with them."

"They have cause me so much heart break for being my bonded, this is becoming to much. I was thinking of returning home soon." our eyes locking as he saw the thoughts I have been hiding from him, my desire to return to earth under a new name and such.

"No."

"You have no control over this issue." angry now.

"I do, I control all ports and transport and my final word is no. Liz needs you, Alex needs you, Tess and Kyle need you. You are our friend, our sister, our family. You can't just up and leave us." his voice turned soft hinting at it hurting him, the thought of a friend not being around any longer.

"They will do just fine without me, I have been waging war on your behalf not spending time with them. I think it would be best I leave and give the twins space, like an entire three galaxies, between us. I would miss you all, but I am starting to see it best I go."

Max was hardly ever in a rage, but this was a new high for him as I was slammed back, his hands gripped so harshly on my bare shoulders as his eyes fumed. His powers lashing out at anything they touched, "No, Crimson. You will be staying you will not hurt us like that. You will not hurt me like that."

He just walked out leaving me sobbing, I tried to calm myself, but Liz rushed in "Dear lord, Max is in a mood. What happened?"

"I told him I was going to go back to Earth."

She looked hurt but not angry, well not at me, "No, please. I came not just for Max but for you, I knew you would be leaving. If you go I will come too." her words held her conviction if I left she would come home with me, taking her children too. I just calmed down before we walked out together seeing Maxwell on his throne giving me a death glare as the room was filled.

"He is in it deep with me, I think him sleeping in another room will do him good. He left marks on your shoulders, alien asshole." Liz snarled as she took her seat and I in mine, Tess gave me a look so did Kyle as they took their own seats. The room was filling up with leaders of the five worlds taking prime seats to see the wedding.

Liz was glaring at her future husband as we greet many, they arrived feeling their jittery emotions "The twins are here." I knew it was them, both sets of twins have different vibes. Now it was a waiting game, but Max's low voice echoed in my head as I stared straight forward smiling greeting guest.

"I am so sorry, Crimson. I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me. You're my best friend, a sister, you're part of me."

I say nothing right now there is nothing to say. It is about to start, Bren and Michael walked in dressed in all black they looked well and clean as they bow to Max talking in low whispers. "They are wounded, Dianaria arrived soon after but she stayed on ship using Sire beam to bring them to her. We made our way back for her wedding, but after we will leave again." I gave a low snarl it vibrated in my head hearing them talking to Max, he let me hear their words.

Max was not happy, "No, you will stay and fix this mess you have made with Princess Crimson. Fucking idiots she is trying to leave back to Earth."

I felt their anger, felt the eyes as they left our King to take their thrones behind me. Their warm hands touched my shoulders making the pain worse "Can we talk after her wedding?" this was Michael his voice on edge.

"That is up to your boys, you're the ones avoiding me, you're the ones not speaking to me."

"After the wedding and feast meet us in our room." Bren whispered as they took their seats.

This was my first wedding, they brought in a pure white glowing tree that Isabel and Alex stood near as they spoke words to the other, I never heard them, my mind was not focused. So, everything passed in a blur as Isabel was smiling her head leaned against my brother as they drank.

I stood with my glass, "The twins are watching you like a hawk." Tess whispered taking another sip of her drink, Liz flipped them off an old-world Earth thing that some people looked at with curiously.

We watched King Zan dance with Queen Liz, I danced with many until I was in Bren's arms his eyes locking with mine, "This has not been fair to you. how we have acted, even now it is hard knowing we died in this very room defending our king against an army that Vilandra let in, that we married her in this room months before that. You are the only girl we love, the one we want to be our wife one day."

"Yet that is not how you act, Bren. You both act as if I vanished."

"You're ours, we are yours. We will fix this, come on." Michael held his hand out to me, giving me a choice to say no.

But I placed my hand into his as we three left the feast.


	14. Another fight

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review**

The hall's are silent as the guest stay to the grand hall to welcome the happy couple, I was very happy for my brother and Isabel, she was happy she had two weddings. But for now, I walked with the twins to our shared room even though they had never slept in it since we all arrived in Finaqua.

The sound of my heels make a small clicking sound as we walked together, the curtains blew making the situation creepy as we entered the room. I just strode over to my chair so I could listen to them. I was comfortable but they're far from they both are as nervous as I had ever seen them they would look at each other than down, then back again.

I spoke up, "You asked me to come and have a talk with you, here I am you might want to talk." keeping my voice at a respectful level even though being here with them did hit a nerve.

With a long drawn out sigh Bren started. "I could say we fucked up but that would be something you already know, not something that can keep being used as a lame excuse."

Michael cut him off, "Look you are our girl, we are your boys. It has been that way since Earth, since Kindergarten. We're in conflict with the human in us, it seems easy to push it back down and leave humanity behind, you will be the connection we have to our old selves. But we have understood for a few annuals, that is the problem we can't hide who we were without losing you and for us that is unthinkable, we still have the emotions its showing them that will need to be done. Tomorrow we have set up a date, a picnic near Finaqua falls, one of the most enchanting places few have ever been graced with viewing it." that sounded very sweet in retro spec, I just sit listening to them talk.

I clicked my tongue. "I know you have the emotions because I feel them, but you go about acting like I do not matter. My family comes and you put on a show when we had not even spoken in some time, I love you but not what you have become. Everyone has had such balance with the human and alien you have to find that, I fell in love with Bren and Michael not Xanthos and Rath."

Silence as they mull over my words and I take in what Michael said, Bren was fiddling with his fingers a very human trait he carried here to Antar. "I am not her, I am not Isabel you need to see this. I understand it hurt you to have her betrayal, it hurt her brother more but he forgave her because that is not who she is now. She married my brother on Earth and you both seemed so happy for her, today you smiled but the emotions did not say the very same. You married her in that room and you also died in that room, but now you have a new life, one that you are not embracing." I paused. "Do you still love her?" I questioned, at first, I never thought it possible but now I think they did on some level.

Bren answered first after a few minutes, a few tense minutes it seemed they rather never answer such a daunting question. "The human in us scream no, but we're aliens with our old memories. I do not want her in my life as my wife, not in my bed, but a part of us will always love her."

"The human emotions mixed with the small amount of love we carried deep inside us from before we died hundreds of years ago here on Antar have made it to were we do love her, sisterly love with a dash of actual romantic love. But we do not want her in any way, we need to prove that to you, that and so much more."

I will not cry, "I will admit it hurts to hear you still carry romantic feelings for her, I need some time to be alone."

I understood their points but still it hurt, I carried my human emotions like a flag they just sit not ready to leave. "We dream of you, dream of our time together on Earth." Bren admitted.

"At times we wished we never had to leave Earth things with you were much simpler, care free without a war. You ride off in battle and it kills us, you should be as happy as you once were on Earth. You have been tasked with the defense of Antar beside the King and us, Tess and yourself fighting while Liz and Izzy get ready to have a child. You are targeted and hunted, maybe you would be safer on Earth." Michael vented his emotions so hectic, like his words hurt him.

"She wouldn't be, her skin, she can't wear the tiara every second of the day. People would think she had gone crazy, plus she is dead on Earth."

"I would be going back as a relative not as Crimson."

The doors slammed open Liz in her golden gown rushed in, "The wedding is being attacked."

I was gone my twin blades in hand as Liz runs to keep up with me, the twins alongside me as we rush to the grand hall. It was in chaos as I looked around seeing Tess fighting, but I couldn't leave Liz who was holding Zander close.

"Get to the Gia, the room will not let any who mean you harm to get to you." she looked hesitant but then fled, she used it before; it would let her leave and Max to come in but none who mean her harm. Watching her until she vanished into the room, then it was on they come here and ruin Isabel's wedding day.

I see my twins already in battle, as I launch into an attack on the girl from my dreams, she and three others are attacking the King, even though he is on my shit list he was my friend. The blades at my side as I snatched her under her right arm pit flinging her into the marble floor, her eyes dark and cold as she looked shocked.

"You want to kill me, Dianaria, come get me. I killed your brother, your loving Kivar. I killed him for Isabel to bring her honor back, but between us I would have done so anyways." most think I was the one who took his life long ago, we did nothing to stop the rumors either. Larek was now backing King Zan as Dianaria came forward after picking herself from the floor.

"I will take such pleasure in you death Earth child, we could not in good faith let her wedding be happy. The twins are resting after being near death."

I had not time for words as I engaged her, Alex was protecting Isabel, he and Kyle doing very well from what I could see. "Isabel, get you ass up they just ruined your damn wedding."

She stood now she was not to be messed with, but now that she had some motivation I was fighting, she was not used to such things, my foot planted into her chest sending her into the wall, with grace and a good aim was one of my blades sailing through the air, it stuck into the wall, but the blood dripping from her face let me know I did in fact get her. I moved faster pinning her to the wall, my blade stuck close to our faces.

I whispered, "I have seen the future, I have seen your death and the pain you will feel when it happens. Today is not that day, here is my only warning I am more powerful than you, if we engage in battle again I will kill you." I was not meant to kill her, I knew fate hadn't mapped this out, but I see myself plunging the blade into her, so I do knowing she will live.

"You are weak not to have killed me now."

"I rather you die in the Forgra, the way you screamed in my vision will be worth it in the end. I gave you a warning, if I cross your path and you challenged me that will be your mistake." I leave her bleeding as I take my twin blades her body slumps to the floor, her eyes closing.

A man carried her off and it all ended, just as fast as it had begun.


	15. The Waters

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

"You could have killed her."

"Mercy is for the weak." Bren snarled out as he and Michael paced back and forth around the room, Liz and I talking to each other. I was so lost in our conversation I almost didn't hear the boys badgering me, but in the end, it was hard to not hear them as they grew louder and louder.

I cut them off. "I don't question my or Liz's vision, she was not to die today. If you would like to question the visions that have saved your life's then please do." this was out of control.

But they backed down, they knew better than to question them or their Queen and I, Tess and Isabel come to converse with us.

Isabel looked upset. "I knew they would attack today it was the prime time, we have won but as long as the twins are willing to die to get you there will be war. Max, Michael, and Bren will fight and die to protect you, even though I think you could take them." it was true, I would wipe the floor with them or I think I would.

Tess gives me a look. "We have to secure the palace, we have new royalty arriving now we see they will attack Finaqua."

I fumed. "We take the fight to them, even knowing it ends in me being taken; I know I do not die. I need to channel the visions, focus more and see more than I have before."

Fia gave me a look. "The waters of Finaqua are said to have ancient magic, you have already taped into it before, now should be no different."

I gave her a look. "Let's go, a night time swim will be good for me."

That is how I ended up in only my undies walking into the shimmering pastel colored lake, the water was not cold but not yet warm, it was relaxing my muscles as I walked further in. It was like the water was an entity of its own, it moved around me as if testing my endurance, feeling how determined I was. I was chest deep when I stop any further my feet would not touch the ground, but the waters urged me to go further being scared didn't stop me, I moved until I was in the very center of the lake feeling the waters pulsing around me, like a heartbeat.

I closed my eyes going under, the minute I was under the vision played, I knew the vision would end once I needed air.

I was held by glowing chains. "I have no clue why they love you Earth child, nothing partially good about you."

"I would like to contradict you, Dianaria, I am very smart for an Earth child. I can harness the ancient powers of the five worlds using them to do my bidding, you see me as weak and not worthy because I was born on Earth. I find you repulsive due to your attitude and general bad nature, you can have them, you know I have no desire to be with them." she was watching me, judging my motives.

But they walked back in. "They will not find you, leave us Di, or we will just dispose of you. You have already become obsolete to us."

She leaves but I watch her, the set of her eyes give much away, she was going to betray them she was smart enough to know they were going to kill her no matter what, she could flee but they would hunt her down and kill her regardless. But my fate was about to get much worse in terms of the Dupes.

I needed the vision to change before they started, needed to see the end result and like a dream the vision shifted.

Twin against twin, the battle was burning the ground around them, powers flared like I have never seen from them, I was held by Maxwell my powers drained, my body mangled. They're like mirrors of the other, so equal, this could never end but it must end.

Last thing I saw was blood covering my hands.

I was above water, seeing the twins coming at me just getting air I had to convince myself it was not a vision. "What are you doing, trying to drown yourself?!" was yelled at me.

I smirked placing my hand out, a ripple grew and grew until it hit them sending the back to shore as I finally touched the ground, I walked to the shore line. That was when it hit us, I was only in my panties, my hair was wet and thankfully covering my boobies.

Fia asked. "Did it work?"

"It showed me more, not all good but in the end they die, and we have peace in the five worlds." I give a small run down not giving much away, not the pain I will endure while they had me.

Max was staring along with the twins. "Nice Maxwell, really classy." Liz smacked his chest.

"Fuck Maxwell." was yelled as they covered me with their hands until I was in Bren's top, it hung right passed the booty, "Girls come."

We had much to talk about.


	16. Gone

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Larek recorded Fiona's and daddy's wedding song onto a hologram disc, it was the size of a quarter. It is Fiona's favorite song and now a personal top ten of mine, Foreigner -say you will, it plays as I just sit in the long plush lounge chair just listening and watching the disc. It was a small screen from their wedding when I danced with the boys to this very song, Larek was sneaky getting this but I was thankful in every way that he did.

"Now won't you say you will, say you won't

Make up your mind tonight

Say you will, say you will

Be my guiding light,"

I was lost in thought as to what would have happened if I had stayed on Earth, I would be used as an experiment or left alone, but I knew I would have been hunted like a dog even if they left. I would end up as a weapon, doubt they would just kill me. At least here I am fighting with my family for the five worlds to have an era of peace. The music just repeated mixing with the sounds of the small birds and insects from my open window, I knew I belonged here and I loved it here; it stunned me at every turn.

Jim arrived with his few belongings, he only returned to Earth to fake his death and live closer to the town, after his father passed Kyle came here, he had nothing left worth staying for. I stood letting the music play making sure the bra was clasped before I pulled on the long sleeved black tunic, a soft pair of black and gray high waisted pants, tight with sections of a see-through mesh fabric.

I muttered. "I would wear these socks all day every day." they didn't call them socks but in the end, that's what they wore, my black boots with a black leather strap and gold circle buckle before I strapped the armor and wrist bands on, my twin blades hooked to my sides. We use our powers as well in battle but even they understand the passion of a battle, I have come to as well.

I braided my hair down the right side as I walked to the throne room where they would be waiting, we all must eat and venture out to Pompeii castle, Fia, Larek, Maxwell, the twins, and myself alongside some of the Kila, the rest will stay and guard the castle.

I see the twins waiting by the door both ready for a battle, we hoped nothing was wrong when we arrived but in case it was amiss we would be ready. "We need to hurry and eat, and tonight we're sleeping in our room with you." Michael was very forward and blunt as we walked in together, seeing Maxwell, my brother Alex, Kyle, Fia, and Tess who are all eating eyes turned up looking at us walking in.

I asked, "Where are Isabella and Liz?"

"Sleeping." he and I have made up, but the hurt and anger was still lingering on his side, angry at himself for his loss of control, hurt since he caused me pain.

"Are they well?" I ask another question hoping they are just too pregnant to get up.

"Going to have the babies very soon." Maxwell his tone was borderline on the edge of a breakdown, another child this time a daughter, a real fear for any father.

There in front of us was a battle with the Kila and the other's, the ones who served the Dupes. Time was on our side as like the wind we come swooping in moving over the others, I was separated from the twins and Maxwell. Fia and I dismounted and engaged; on Earth this would never be the life anyone thought I would excel at but here on Antar my real destiny came out, I was meant to be a warrior, a shield maiden. Liz was a true Queen, Isabel vowed she would be fighting after she had her son, she fought once long ago. Tess was a warrior too, I could feel the pain as small blows impacted my body my back against Fia's as we fought.

No sign of the twin's or their new friend, but the battle was won, and we made the small trek home. A shower was in order, but when we all walked in the healer walks to us.

"Another battle won, while in your absence Queen Liz and Princess Isabel have both given birth. Princess Aspen of the Northern isle has been born, Prince Ragnar of the Knightlands has arrived. Not only that but you have guest."

I was already gone hearing her say "All must bathe before seeing the new royals." this woman was infuriating, but with haste I showered and with help wore a Black silk off shoulder ruched fishtail gown, it clung to me as I placed the golden jewelry on, a pair of golden wing metallic plaque heels. My hair and face done, hair pinned back with the rest hanging now like dark curtains.

I fumed, "Am I decent enough now to check on my friends?" healer just moved to the side, I was the first there. Maxwell was showering still you could hear the running fountain.

Liz was resting nearly asleep in her long lounge chair with the small basinet next to her, she bathed in the waters healing from her birth she was good as new. "Am I interrupting?" I questioned she just smiled picking up her daughter offering her to me, she was smaller than Zander when he was born her face round, his lips pink and plump, her eyes warm cinnamon colored. Aspen had a small tuft of dark black hair like Maxwell, after this I needed to go see Isabel.

I cooed, "You are so beautiful." I noticed a small purple tint to her skin, her brother retained a tad darker shade of the same color.

"Sorry Liz, we should have been here."

Liz just gave a smile. "You and my husband have a duty to our people, I wanted you both here, but our people come first. I was told you five won the battle in the end which is good day by day we are making peace on the five worlds." we talked until Maxwell walked out in his boxers to finally see his child, the healer gave him a look filled with sass and intolerance but in the end, he was clean and the King.

"I will leave you two alone for a few moments while I go check on my brother and his wife." I was very excited to meet my nephew who my brother named after my favorite Viking. The twins are standing by the door talking to someone, both their eyes on me as I moved in a hurried pace to see my family and the new edition.

I nearly stopped dead when the man turned it was Brody, he held a small little girl in his arms maybe a few months old. "Crimson, you look very different. In a good way, yes, so beautiful." I stopped noticing my skin was a pale shimmering pastel blue shifting to a pastel pale pink like an opal.

"Sorry, here let me fix that." with a little thought my powers did the rest, taking on a fully human skin color.

"I liked the shimmering colors better and I think Poppy did too." he smiled as we hugged, he smelled like pizza.

Pulling back with a smile, "Where is Maria?"

The twins point into the room as I turn tail rushing in, she was sitting with my brother and Isabel, all chatting and unaware of my presence.

Alex spoke, "Running herself into the ground fighting."

"Enough Alex, I only do as needed so your son can live in peace, not in a war-torn world. Where he will not have to worry about his pending death like his mother before him." walking in a little more seeing Isabel up with my nephew in her arms, she was beaming.

"I told him this, you understand and sadly he does not. Come meet Ragnar." Maria was up slamming into me before Isabel could get close enough to hand me her son, Maria let out a sob as we just hugged and cried, I had missed her so much it was like this is also where she should be, we are whole together.

"I missed you." her voice low as she pulled away from the hug.

"I missed you too. How is everything on Earth?" I take Ragnar seeing his hazel eyes so bright, he was wrapped up in a blanket, but his face was chubby with light brown hair like his mother. He right now looked to be an even mix of my brother and sister in law, it was love at first sight just like with Zander and Aspen.

"He is perfect." my voice low and tone in awe of this little one who just stared at me like I had all he answers.

Ragnar was sleeping as I walked from the room as Isabel also rested, Alex keeping watch over them. The twins walking behind me as I spoke. "Maria, how long have you been here? Couldn't have been long, we were only gone half a day."

"Yeah time here is confusing, maybe two hours. From what we have seen it is like a sci-fi dream come to life. The environment and everything is amazing." Sydney was running around older, she was dressed like a little girl from the five worlds would be.

She questioned nothing, she just enjoyed everything. "Was it safe to bring Syd? She is young and liable to talk." her father understood.

He spoke, "My money is safe on earth while we take a two-year sabbatical, Larek will take me back to show my face every so often. For now, we are here, on earth things for us have been rocky with the government involved in everything in Roswell. Sadly, the towns people are clueless, they don't bother your father, but they know we know something, so we are here."

"I see, troubling. Larek, did you get in touch with our contact?"

He stood with his wife who looked at Maria with a tad of distain. "Indeed, I have Princess, your family has had no issues and is well."

With a nod. "Fia, this s Maria Queen Liz's, mine, and my brothers best friend. Maria this is Fia, a good friend and sister in battle." Fia perked up at this me regarding her as such, she was one of my best friends and as loyal as they come.

"A pleasure to meet you." Maria held her hand out as Fia with grace and pose shook it.

"I am starved." I mention as the twins each pressed a hand to my back pushing me in the general direction of the throne room. Maria gave them a look as they didn't talk, she was confused even as we all sit together with Max, Liz and their daughter and Zander. Tess and Kyle hugging them once they walked in, I was seated between the boys.

I speak, "They are very different from what you remember, once we returned they took on the persona of Xanthos and Rath trying to bury the human that remained, it caused enough issues and now they see the error of their ways."

They just gave me a look as Maria spoke. "I can see that. I can honestly say I never would have dated this Michael."

Michael chimed in. "I wouldn't have looked at you, so us dating wouldn't have happened. But that is now that we are back to how we used to be, when I still retained all my human emotions, I looked at you." Fia gave us a look.

She retorted. "Princess Crimson, did you not date them on earth?"

I answered. "On Earth dating multiple people is a not allowed, Rath dated Maria for some time but it was always meant to be us three together. We hid it after, only coming here did we do everything out in the open."

Fia smiled, "Twins are rare here, in fact the Blood stone twins are the only ones." my eyes turn to them as they just wink and smile.

"Well how lucky am I."

"Very in fact, it is said the one or the ones they love will be blessed."

"Or cursed." Maxwell added as he held Aspen. "Not like you two idiots have blessed her, given her a ton of issues though.

Maria was smiling now watching all the drama, I turn to her. "Will you be staying in the castle or would you care for your own home? We have many."

Change of subject was a good thing.

I stood, a cold chill ran down my spine, my heart was pounding in my chest as Maxwell and the twins stood. "Liz, get them and yourself to the Gia, Fia cover them." I was moving as the doors swung open, a few others walked in with the Dupes.

We could take them easy and they knew this but with Isabel and Ragnar being held, we would stand down. "My brother, where is he?"

"He is hurt but alive in our room." Isabel sobbed as the blue glowing blade at her neck, I always thought of them as lightsaber blades and Brody was looking at it in awe.

King Zan stood tall, "You come into the palace and face death for what?" he knew, I knew, the twins knew.

"We know you will do nothing to us while we have Princess Isabel and her little Prince. You even have some earthlings in your company, you can fight us, or she can trade places with her sister and nephew." they attacked at the right time, for them it was a waiting game like playing a game of poker you had to know when to make your move and when to yield.

I turned with a look before I walked forward towards them, "Tiara off." I did leaving it on the table as my boys came forward in a rage.

I held my hand up, "They have no issue killing an infant, stay back."

I was in arms reach when I spoke, "Give Ragnar to his mother and let them go, you can take me as long as they're safe." and like that Isabel has her son and is held by her brother, Maria, Tess, and Liz all looked shell shocked.

Fia snarled, "Your filth will be wiped from the five worlds, you bring down the wrath of the real blood stone twins, the five worlds, and the realm of unwanted."

"They have no plans on keeping me in the five worlds, you have seven annuals until I am gone." a small warning to them, then all I saw was black.


	17. Stones of pure onyx

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Last thing I remember was giving Max a warning only he could hear, seven annuals then I will not be found. Soon after that I am waking with a throbbing headache in a room that I have never been in but knew in an instant. I was free to roam but the small glowing bracelets are to make sure my powers can't be used, they would be a problem no matter what.

The room was warm, but knowing where I was and whom with everything was cold and cruel. You could hear footfalls coming closer until the sound of the door being unlocked, all I could do was sit and wait for them to walk in.

The Dupes walked in dressed in all black both smiling with a drink and food, but eating or drinking anything they gave me was not going to happen. They set the tray down and take seats close to me. "Good morning, Princess Crimson. We brought you food." his voice deep and cruel, but his eyes are warm.

"Also, it is not poisoned, we rather you eat it without force." they think they're being kind by giving me a choice, but they use force to get their desired outcome.

"Why, am I here? You both have a female standing right there that loves you and would destroy worlds for you. I have no clue how she has fallen for you, you're not charming, guess it is based off looks and sex."

She wasn't disagreeing, and neither were they. "We don't need her to destroy worlds, we needed her for pleasure that was it but now that you're here she no longer matters."

"I am not fucking you, get that right out of your head."

I guessed this was Rath/Michael. "You haven't been fucking anyone, trouble with your sex life." asshole, but then again, he wasn't lying.

Xanthos chuckled, "But you're our girl now, we will leave this galaxy and live a new life."

"Not going to happen, we are not meant to be. You love me because they do. Unlike Lonnie and Isabel, Zan and Maxwell, Ava and Tess you have a connection with the twins. What they feel you feel, they are angry and in love, you're angry and in love."

"That's why they are alive, now shut the hell up. You're ours now you will do as we say, put it on her." Rath was getting angrier by the second.

Xanthos stood tall in his hands rest a black box, I watched in fear as he opened it but nestled inside was another tiara this one identical to my own but the stones shimmer like black gems in the firelight.

It gave a slight tingle and burn as it touched my head. "Now like with the pale stones of the Northern Isle, you will use the powers of the Onyx stones of Ulia Moon, darkness grows in you now."

I am left alone with the sound of their laughter echoing as they locked me back in here, I could feel the power moving like a snake my skin changing turning a pale white with black veins, this was not good.

The food laid untouched when Dianaria walked in with another tray her face was passive. "The tiara is not meant to change a pure soul, and you are as such. In the end they will find out, you may look like you've changed but surly your actions will prove otherwise. They plan to use you to kill King Zan and take the throne, but I am positive you will be asked to do more before then." she was helping me, my visions are able to change maybe her fate could be different. I was torn with evil thoughts, then ones of love and light.

My head was torn in a battle, I was not as pure. To be with the blood twins meant that I had a little bad in me. But that never defined me, I was a good person, a daughter, sister, friend, and wife. They hurt me many times when we returned them to the five worlds, hate filled me for a second.

With that everything calmed as she stepped back, "Who's side are you on, Dianaria? I already know." my voice the same but I can see myself in her own eyes, pitch black eyes, my skin pale with black veins covering me as the power moved over my cold skin.

"Yours."

"Then do your part."

I sit breathing heavy when the twins come looking satisfied with the long hours and the progress the stones made with me. "Told you she had it in her."

Rath was very happy now. "Release her she can join us in our chambers." Hoops that I would have to jump through to get out of this. Power was mine now, I would take it and kill all who stood in my way.

I walked with them flanking me. "The throne will be mine, and if you two play nice and you will be my husbands, cross me and I will tear your spleens out."

"We are yours to command, my Queen." Xanthos smiled as his brother chimed in. "We will be by your side, as your lovers, warriors, husbands. We're yours, your bidding, your pleasure is for us to do." this was perfect.

And with the doors shut, my world turned.


	18. Wage War

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I sit staring out as the sunset on another day, they planned to leave in two annuals, after I killed Maxwell. I caused enough damage but for them more and more was needed, it was a bother really.

My head was ready to explode when Dianaria walked in, she should just leave before her death comes full circle. "The twins have requested you to come to the entrance, they want to march on Finaqua." I was not well, and they seem to think they can push me to do their bidding, they are in for a rude awakening if they do not cease.

I wore black form fitting pants with a matching black top with a corset detail, my teal F'ilore boots. My skin like ice with every vein black as Onyx, my eyes now black not an ounce of white or blue or silver. Every emotion fueled by rage, we moved through the cold hall's until we reached the entrance where their army waited, skins, and other unsavory ones. "I was resting, why are you testing my resolve not to kill you both myself?" my voice like ice.

Rath smiled, "Come love, we need to ride through the night to make it to Finaqua. We rather leave sooner so this must be done." they planned on leaving Antar after I kill Maxwell. Dianaria, she stood at my side a fact they found odd since at first, she wanted me dead.

This was the end, the beginning for Antar with death looming over it as we rode through the night. I loved the night time here the plants glowing a florescent blue, animals scurrying around, the sounds of the any waterfalls all in tune with the other, their rose or red waters churning. I was very tired, everything was chaos inside me as the annuls passed by, death, rage, hate, love all pulsed like small flaring light's.

I spoke, "I could have rested for another day before this, after this is all said and done you both will leave me alone until I ask for your company. You're not my companions as of yet, you have not proved yourself worthy of that title." Bitter cold washed over the bodies of any close.

Dianaria retorted, "I am sure they understand, Princess Crimson. Now on to another pressing matter, they will be ready for us we're walking into a trap. We will of course win, but you will be the main factor in this. Are you ready?" her tone was sullen, but I could hear the humor hidden in it.

"I am." Rath and Xanthos smirked as light came, the twin suns rose higher into the stunning Antarian skyline.

I was ready to take my rage on them, how dare they do this to me, betray me after I came here for them, for Maxwell. They treated me like some sewer trash only to come running back to me, even as my mind filled with chaos a small voice spoke, it was Maxwell.

Panic, it fueled his every word.

"Crimson, why are you doing this? Liz and Maria are scared, your brother has not slept, your family wants you back. I want you back, the twins are at the front lines with me." like that would matter.

I have pushed the voice down further and further but as we stopped seeing them and the Kila waiting and ready for battle his voice grew louder. "None of that matters, Maxwell." I spoke out loud as the Dupes, Dianaria, and myself walked to the very middle meeting Larek, Fia, the twins, and King Zan.

Michael snarled, "Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" his anger was sweet and bitter as his brother Bren growled. "Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again we will watch you leave here as dead corpses." such vile thoughts, maybe their love should have been more prominent while I was here.

Fia stood tall her iced eyes on Dianaria they were sizing each other up, Larek was watching my every move. "Stand down from the throne King Zan, we will let you and the Royal family live back on Earth. This will be your only chance to escape death." the evil Rath cut in, it was tense, battle was in the air.

Maxwell spoke, "We will not give up so easy."

"Then death."

That was how it began, I moved my blades out as the promised King came at me, his blows aiming to kill. I moved taking his blows and matching them, slamming his body down into the fresh dirt, his face covered in it. "You're no match for me. But we are, how cute my ex's here to play, but I wanted Maxwell. With a hand raised they flew back nailing the large boulder looking dazed, I watched the battle around me. My brother and Kyle fighting against me, but up high Tess, Isabel, Maria, and Liz watched with tears.

Chaos was an illusion as Maxwell tried again, this time I moved grabbing his head before slamming it into the moss-covered rock. "You didn't keep them safe, they sit and watch, you are their protector before the King." Multiple times I have told him this, when battle comes the Gia was designed to be the safest place for them. Tossing him back in to the dirt as I circled around him. "You are no match for me, I am stronger than you, the assholes, everyone. You created the power in me, your blood, the twins, Izzy, blood all that blood bonded with me on a level no one ever expected. Now they put this tiara on me little by little I changed, you listening King Maxwell?" he snarled until I kicked him in the face watching as blood spurted from his mouth.

"You're not my Crimson, not anymore."

I chuckled, "Oh Maxwell, a little issue is you're not listening. I am Crimson, we all have a dark side. Look at the twins fighting the other twins, both evil, but only one set broke me, your best friends. Now, now, why aren't they safe?" my fist clenching his armor dragging him around to face his wife, his sister, and friend. "You failed to keep them safe, imagine Maxi, imagine if I had really turned evil you think anyone would be safe from me?" I was smart enough, smart enough to know if I turned so many would lay dead.

His body tensed up as I flung him to the floor, his eyes as wide as they could go. "Crimson?" he questioned in disbelief. "You wear the tiara, of darkness made from Onyx stones of Ulia Moon." this was all very confusing to him.

"Yes, I also wore the pale stones and they found me worthy, these do too, like I said light and dark live in the same house, it is how you harness the power that matters." he smirked shaking his head.

I moved from him heading to the two sets of battling twins, Maxwell coming from the side as the dupes' army started to disintegrate as I passed, black ashes to the wind as I channeled the power of the stones.

"Enough." I called out, the dupes stopped but both sets looked so torn, cuts littered them.

"I will deal with them." my eyes alight with fire as I smirked.


	19. From darkness to semi-normality

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Two sets of twins, both with their eyes on me, both looking with fear. This could go either way, I kill the Dupes or the real blood twins, but the dupes must go. For my great family, evil can't reside here not if they are to remain safe from it.

Like a snake my hands strike griping their necks as their screams filled the battlefield, cracks in their skin as their eyes turned black. "You will come to regret this, they will never love you like we did." Rath just whispered before he and Xanthos are like ashes in the wind, my head was spinning like I was on a merry go round for an hour as it twirled at an alarming rate.

Max just picked me up rushing me to the castle as the battle was won, most who sided with the Dupes are gone. Kivar's sister, Dianaria, she stood beside Fia, both battle worn but this time they fought on the same side. My vision was blurry as Dianaria removed the tiara placing it in the box handing it to my Rath, she placed the pale stones back on, they never really left me as proof why I never turned to the darker side.

Fia smiled down at me as I lay in bed some time later, "You did well, not that I am, as the humans say, surprised. I think Jim Valenti and Dianaria have taken a bond with each other. They're conversing in the Hilo as you lay here." I just wanted to sleep for days but that was never in the cards. I was alone for now as I bathe in magic waters brought to my personal bath, it helped heal the mind and soul, but I was growing hungry.

I wore a pale green V-necked dress, the detail was stunning, but it flowed around me as I buckled the gold t-strap heels, they had largely bubbled domes. I wore the same Queens golden jewelry as I have since our arrival, my hair was down curling its way down my back. I was not ashamed of anything that I have done, they would have succumbed to the moonstones, even Maxwell. I managed not to if only because the power of the pale stones had chosen me, I stayed firm. As I entered the grand hall all eyes move to me, but everyone is smiling like nothing bad has ever happened, all but the twins who look agitated and worried, the emotions they emitted were the very same.

"I am fine." was all that I wanted to say to them, I felt horrible for the way Max looks, but it was anger that made me do it, I was mad at him. He knew it too, he fought me and lost. But here we are laughing as Isabel and Liz cuddle their babies, it hit me I wanted that too, a little one of my own.

I was not pregnant, the healer confirmed alone in my room, her lips sealed on the subject, not that she remembers it now, but still. I without thought voiced my thoughts much to my own embarrassment. "I want a baby too." now as every set of eyes are on me, my brother smiled.

"Michael and Bren this is your department, give my sister what she wants." Alex was a great father, husband, and brother.

The twins smirked. "Later, she needs to eat and rest."

I was rested but say nothing as I continue to eat, Maria is chatting with Liz, once the corruption of the moonstones leaves me, I will be more like my old self, right now it was just a long drawn out conversation.

"I am going to bed, I can still feel the surging power of the Moonstones, doubt I will be good company until the power diminishes." with those words I leave them while I went to lay down, thoughts filled my head, thoughts I killed the wrong set of twins, but those thoughts are just the aftermath of the moonstones. I was given a detailed history of the tiara and how it was to be used on Maxwell's grandmother by a would-be suiter. It nearly killed her and the royal line, but she had luck and love on her side.

I had a chaos filled mind as I entered my room, the bed was soft and welcoming as I undressed and curled into it. Right now, the was the best feeling, just being relaxed in a warm place, safe from everything, even as Max walked in with a smile and a slice of cake, it was the best thing about Antar, they had rich foods that didn't cause weight gain, I could make a killing on Earth with the food here.

"Here your favorite, Figa cake." It was like a heaven-sent version of coconut cake.

I smiled taking it, "It is my favorite. If I ever went back to earth with these recipes and shipments from Antar the money would come rolling in."

He was laughing. "Yeah, but are you seriously okay?"

"I am okay and getting better, having bad thoughts and thought it be best to be away from the cheeriness that is all around me." he understood, he was moody at times and wanted seclusion. He just laid in the bed with me, his body shifting closer to mine.

"You have a very nice bed, I think the twins took it from my chambers before we arrived." they might have, they slay and take the best for me, they were here two days before us. But I just curled next to him, I learned very much while I was away.

"Maxwell, you need to take Dianaria, and head for the place they kept me. I don't know if she is alive, but I felt another prisoner, your mother. It was like Kivar was sapping her power to fuel his army." he just gave me a look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I caught a glimpse of her, she looked like Isabel but older." maybe without rational thought because right now his emotions are also chaos, he sees mine and I see him, we hide nothing now.

He kissed me, not like a sister but like a love interest. We both pulled away from our eyes wide. "Never tell Liz, emotions caught up. I will be ready to go because if the castle is still protected I should be able to pass." I just get my blades leaving the armor and all laying on the table.

"You shouldn't go, but I am glad you are." he smiled before leaving the room, but his thoughts are worried, he was never telling his wife, and I was not telling the boys once we got back together. It was pure emotions and mistakes, it would never happen again because he was about to forget he even had a tinkling of feelings for me, it was for the best.

But for now, we set off with the twins, Dianaria, Fia, and Larek. we went to find the Lost Queen.


	20. Our Queen

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

The twins flanking me as we walked through the dark halls, it gave a cold evil vibe with the scent of citrus and wet stone. "I can feel her." I spoke hearing it echo off the walls as we went in deeper, Fia was at my side.

"This place is filled with evil, we would do best never to return." she spat as Dianaria lead the way down, fire springing to life as we passed black water surrounded us as we walked the small bridge leading to a part of the castle even I had never gone in. The path lead to a single room, inside was a lovely room with a woman resting in the bed, she looked so much like Izzy but older, my brother was very lucky.

I moved closer, she was held by glowing chains with a single burst of dark smoke, I blasted the chains into dust, her smile was one I have seen before, no clue where but I have. "You came, Crimson." bulking at her voice calling me by my name, never have I ever met this woman.

Fia broke in seeing my distress. "My Queen, we sought you out and thought you had perished under Kivar's rule after you sent the clones. Let us take you home." I was next to Maxwell, he was as shocked as I was.

She seemed a light with happiness as she stood tall like her daughter, Max got his looks from his dad, that had to be the case.

I cut in, "We need to leave now." I was just not feeling well here, this place was filled with hate, anger, sorrow, jealousy, and sadness and right now those are being channeled through me.

Rath and Xanthos, Fia and Dianaria, the Queen, King Zan, and I walked with haste to the entrance. "I am happy you came, I have called you even as you were a little girl." a creep factor rose even as we all gather in the bright multiple colored sun.

Max was the first to question her. "Why, why would you call to her and not Isabel or I, your children?" but she just smiled touching his cheek, she looked worse in the light, her skin clammy and pale.

She rode with Rath as she retorted. "She was destined to come here, she is your mate my son."

"I will push you off my stead, not a problem." Rath snarled as she looked taken back by this.

Fia just smiled along with Dianaria. "My Queen mother, Crimson is with the blood twins, not Isabel or as you named her Vilandra. Much has changed Zan was renamed on Earth, Maxwell. He is now married to Queen Liz another he changed and brought to Earth, your daughter is with Princess Crimson's brother, Alexzander. Crimson shared a mating aura with Maxwell and the twins." Fia at least was able to give adequate information.

She was silent the entire ride back, it was dinner time when we arrived home to Finaqua. The Queen mother insisted before the healer treated her she see her daughter and son, and their families. Around the table we all sat the air was thick and tense as she hugged Ava/Tess and gave her approval to Kyle, she loved Alex and in turn Ragnar, Isabel was just in heaven having her mother alive. She was glancing at the twins and Liz, then Max and me.

She loved Maxwell's two children, she coddled them without mercy but she wasn't taking to Liz at all, she in fact called her a "homely looking earthling".

"So, Queen mother why is it you don't like Liz? On earth and here on Antar she is one of my best friends, she is the love of your son's life and let's be honest you have no say. You're hurting your son, I can hear and see the pain you're causing him." she stood looking down at me, I stood but she still had to look down at me.

"You're brave to come against me, not wise- "'

I cut her off. "You were chained to a bed, for how long? Kivar was able to take you and I took him, I don't fear you, not even the power you have. I have power that you never received from the pale stones, and Moonstones. You should treat her better she is married to your son."

Now she just smiled. "On Antar, even the King needs my permission to marry. I will annul the marriage soon. When all thought I was dead his marriage was permitted now this has changed, I will also not permit you to marry the twins, they don't deserve you." her tone demanded respect, it was firm and filled with authority.

The room was silent as she strode out, I looked to Maxwell who was looking at the twins, Liz was now sobbing as Maria hugged her. Isabel was just sitting there her mother open as Alex was up to comfort Liz. Max's eyes looked to mine, I spoke low in his mind for him and the twins to follow me.

I left the room Ava, Fia, and Dianaria watching as I walked out with the three men walking beside me.

Only once we're in a safe talking distance behind a closed door do we all look at the other. "She plans for us to marry, Max. She will let the twins marry Liz, this can't happen. As Queen Mother, Antar will have no choice but to allow it and go along with it, even though they would disagree.

Max just sat, thinking.

"My mother is not how I remember her, she is very ill and she will most likely die, but not before she will annul and remarry us all, you three are my consul, my protectors. I love my wife and rather not see her with you two, even though I do love Crimson." I think I got his message.

His eyes bore into mine, words the twins couldn't hear echoed. "I knew you try and erase my memories of the kiss and our feelings, I made sure you couldn't no matter how wrong they are I never want to forget. But we can't let my very ill mother have her way, she must be stopped at all cost, I would hate to think she was corrupted by Kivar. I don't consider her my mother, my mother is still on earth, this woman was Zan's mother so long ago." we understood each other, she had to go.

I spoke up, "I have to go, we should stop worrying." but before they could say another word the door closed behind me. The healer smiled walking with me to her chambers as the Queen mother herself asked for my presence.

She was bathing when we walked in, she smiled in a pleased way before speaking. "I am sorry, child. But the blood twins do not deserve a powerful bride, they never treated my Vilandra well and look what happened, she betrayed her family for Kivar. Liz is pretty enough but she is not a match for my son, our King needs a wife as powerful as he is, and if the palestones chose you along with the moonstones right then I knew it was you he should be with. You will be a suitable wife to him." the healer was adding bottles to the water, at this rate she would live.

I spoke. "Do you not consider Maxwell and myself, we love each other, yes. But I will marry the twins and he will stay married to Liz, they were made for each other." the healer gave me a firm look as I stood, I loved the healers, all but this bitch she was just not a good person to any of us from Earth, she would bicker at us for tainting the royal lines.

I raised my hand and she fell to the floor like a doll, the Queen looked pale as I dumped more viles in, the last of the power of the moonstones hopefully left my body, each vile was tinted black now. I was not evil, I chanted it over and over. I was protecting my family, she was the one who was evil. She thrashed in the tub but not in pain, just anger until her eyes became voided and she passed, it was wrong to do but a fake memory in the healers mind and I was gone from the room, heading to my own.

I was his protector, and I was doing my job before she could tear apart this family.


	21. Happy endings

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Days passed in a blur, weeks came and went as we settled into peace on Antar, months later life was all we could have ever dreamed. For the first time we are all happy here, I am happy here. The twins brought out the human side of themselves before I could leave them fully. We married days ago and took time and traveled around Antar seeing the vast country sides, the stunning advanced cities, small towns, this place was heaven.

Michael and Bren are all that I need and now they're mine, my husbands. Max and I made sure peace reigned for all. The five worlds rejoiced, not even Earth has parties like this, the planet felt alive as we all danced.

We all moved, except Max and Liz, they stayed in Finaqua. My brother and Isabel left for the castle in the south, Isladora. Tess and Alex to the castle she once lived in when she first married Max, Pompay. The twins and I together decided to take the eastern sea cost castle of ΑΓΑΠΗΜΕΝΟ APXN. In Earth talk it was called a blessed beginning, I was so happy here. The cliff side was a place to sit and become centered as I watched the rose-colored water slam against the moss-covered boulders, rose and red waters like jelly held no issues for me now. We help rule over the more un-ruley Eastern's, but they respected us more than their King, so these were Courtney's people, they would rather the twin's rule.

And in certain terms they did here, and it has shown me they're very good at it, they can now control those power trips for the good of our people. My parents are not coming, they can't leave Earth if it's safe and it was now, the government finally leaving the town and the ufo shit behind. Casey would visit with them, but never would they live here, but I think Casey will he seems more at home here than Earth.

I could feel them coming closer now. "It is going to storm, best we be inside when it hits." Bren was right, Michael's hand was out for me to grasp and I did, feeling weightless as he lifted me with ease. His hand resting on the now round stomach I was carrying. Our own twins will come, but unlike the others I don't want to know the gender until they are born.

I knew they wanted boys, and to me it never mattered what they are as long as they are healthy. Tess had her daughter, Kirani, my Ragnar, Zander, and little Aspen all wait for a new cousin to play with.

Time moved and here on Antar we gave birth sooner, the fetus grew at a higher rate.

We welcomed Bren Maxwell and Michael Brandon to our family only two months later during a blood storm, it came every 200 years like there fathers before them they're destined for greatness. They will protect our future King and Queen, they will be like brothers with Zan and Aspen. They were the most perfect little babies, hair of dark brown, one blue eye one brown, but when I looked down at them covered in my blood, slime, and mucus, I was in love more than I ever felt before.

My twins, my husbands are just in awe as they sit by the bed while I am finishing labor. They hold my hands even as they are covered in blood and sweat, I am covered in layers of sweat but they see nothing but their beautiful wife.

Later as I rest hearing the winds howl, the loud splatter of the iron blood rain hit the castle, I hear another thing, people outside in the rain. Healer Sara handed our swaddled twins to their fathers, I watched them as they opened the Verna doors and walked out holding our sons high in the air.

"PRINCESS CRIMSON HAS BORE US SON'S, BORN IN THE BLOOD STORM THAT STILL RAGES. THEY WILL BE DESTINED FOR GREATER THINGS THAN US, THEY WILL!" I couldn't hear anymore as thunder rolled but soon thundering cheering was heard, it felt as if it shook the castle itself.

But soon I hold my sons knowing the healer is sending word to the King, Princess Isabel, Lady Tess, and Lord Larek. For now, I feed them while my husband's watch my every move helping when they can, the birth took its toll on me. The healer stemmed the blood and with healing waters it was better, but I knew by the look on her face something was still wrong.

"Call the healer in." I smiled but they frowned as burped Bren, while Michael still fed from me.

"Are you un-well, love?" they questioned together.

I answered, "Please call her in." they had no choice but to listen, they walked back in moments later with the young healer in tow.

"Sara, what's wrong? What have you reported to our King before me?" I eye her but keep my voice firm and friendly, she was young.

Her pale-yellow eyes bore into mine, "You will not bare another child, having the twins caused damage, I nor the healing waters can fix. Rath and Xanthos caused the same damage to Lady Penelope when she bore them." I was not happy about this but right now I had two sons, two little Princes.

With a nod she walked from the room, "I am sorry, Crimson." Rath (Michael) bowed on the side of my bed as his brother Xanthos did the same.

"We have two Princes, we should not dwell on anything other than that." I would, yes, I would but not right now.

My vision blurred, I see my boys, so like their fathers, but kind like me with a girl resting in their arms, she wore a crown of pale blue. Her eyes swirled warm cinnamon her hair long and black, it was Aspen. My sons wore the crown of Kings, something will happen to Zander, or he rules another of the five worlds. They three looked so content and at peace together, that was it, all I saw.

"Our sons have a bright future indeed." They would be Kings…


End file.
